Dreams That Clash
by naruhinaxichihime
Summary: Itachi is apart of the famous Akatsuki band. Sakura is just an ordinary school girl but she has an amazing voice. Akatsuki want Sakura to join but Sakura has a dream to become a doctor, but her first dream was to be a singer. She must choose between her dreams. Rated for language and later activities.
1. Oniisan

Akatsuki is a famous band, who travels all over the world to share their music.

They return back to Japan (Konoha City), after looking all over the world for another singer to join them and they hold a special 1 day contest to see if they could find what they are after. But in a change of events they attend a school festival, which has a live contest. Can they find what they want there? Who knows? I do :P

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old girl. She must face being bullied, teased, keep up good grades; help her mother, hand with friends and other teenage problems. But what happens when something big happens. It changes her life. But all of a sudden her father comes back and back to interfere. He is one huge problem. Can she stop him and help her mother, keep friends and find love. Can she achieve her dream, but which one?

**Akatsuki:**

Pein - Band Manager - 35

Konan - Band Stylist - 34

Kakauzu - Band Treasurer - 45

Zetsu - Body Guard - 32

Kisame Hoshigaki - Bodu Guard - 33

Itachi Uchiha - Lead Singer/guitar - 22

Hidan - Drummer - 24

Deidara - Bass Guitar - 21

Sasori - Electric Guitar - 23

Tobi Uchiha - Youth Advisor/Key Boards - 19

**Konoha:**

Sakura Haurno - 17

Naruto Uzumaki - 18

Sai - 18

Ino Yamanaka - 18

Shikamaru Nara - 17

Choji Akimichi - 18

Hinata Hyuuga - 17

Kiba Inuzuka - 18

Shino Aburame - 18

Tenten - 18

Neji Hyuuga - 18

Rock Lee - 18

**More Konoha:**

Kakashi Hatake - 31

Yamato (Tenzou) - 27

Iruka Umino - 30

Asuma Sarutobi - 33

Kuernai Yuhi - 32

Might Guy (Gai) - 31

Tsunade - 56

Shizune - 33

Jiraiya - 55

Minato Namikaze - 40

Kushina Uzumaki - 40

Lillian Haruno - 40

Genma Shiranui - 34

Kotetsu Hagane - 29

Izumo Kamizuki - 29

**Sunagakuere:**

Garra - 17

Temari - 20

Kankuro - 19

**'Hawk' Band:**

Sasuke Uchiha - 17

Karin (Uzumaki)- 18

Suigetsu Hozuki - 18

Jugo - 18

**Don't own NARUTO or the characters!**

**I just own the story plot, it's my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oniisan **

_*The flashing lights, the loud roar, the butterflies in my stomach. Am I nervous or just excited? I can't think straight. The lights are blinding me; I don't think I can go out there._

"_Saku, come on" I turned and all I see are sexy, hot men standing behind me, all dressed up in amazing outfits. _

"_Come on Saku, you ready?" asked one, his voice was so deep and manly; I just melted from hearing it. I look up to see where that gorgeous voice came from, and I see…..*_

"Sakura, honey, time to wake up, you're running late for school" exclaimed Mrs Haruno, nudging her daughter awake.

"Mmmmm," Sakura answered groggily back.

"Are you listening young lady, it's already 8:00am."

"WHAT!? You should have woken me earlier!" yelled Sakura as she dashed out of her room.

"That girl," exclaimed her mother, as she walked back downstairs.

Sakura raced towards the bathroom for a quick shower. She stripped off, tossing her PJs around the room, she turned on the shower. Cold water came gushing out, but after 10 seconds it turned warm. Sakura shampooed her hair with her favourite flavour, vanilla and cherry blossoms, rinsed and lathered the same flavour conditioner on and rinsed. She turned the shower off, stepping out onto the light blue mat on the floor. She grabbed her light pink towel and wrapped her body in it, also wrapping a white towel in her cherry blossom hair. She quickly walked back to her room, once inside she dried her body off and dropped the towel onto the floor. She grabbed her school uniform out of her dresser, and grabbed her new lacy pink lingerie to wear. Her school uniform consisted of a long sleeved white top with the school emblem on each shoulder and on the left breast pocket, a mid-thigh length dark green and white stripped skirt, a dark green blazer with the school emblem on the left breast and a dark green and white stripped bow, to go around the collar of the shirt. She also wears knee high white socks and brown canvas shoes. She quickly got dressed, dried and brushed her short hair. To finish off her school look she placed a white ribbon in her hair. She looked at her phone. 8:25am. "Good, I still have time to get to school" Sakura thought. She grabbed her pink and black school bag and placed all of her school work into it. She grabbed her keys, phone, wallet and iPod and places them into her bag as well, and left her room to descend to downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple to eat and a juice box for breakfast. She walked to the front door and was about to leave when her mother called out.

"Sakura wait a minute sweetie!"

"Yes mum, I need to go"

"You forgot your lunch and I need a kiss good bye"

"Thanks mum" Sakura grabbed her lunch and put it in her bag and placed a kiss onto her mother's cheek and waved good bye as she left for school.

* * *

"Where is she!" exclaimed an ambitious long haired blonde.

"Calm d….down Ino, she w….will be h…here in an s….sec" replied a long violet hair girl, stuttering.

"Hinata, how can I calm down when something this big comes to town!?"

"Hey girls!" yelled Sakura, as she walked into the school grounds.

"Finally Forehead!" Ino screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Calm down Ino-Pig, I'm right here"

"Guess what Saku?!"

"What Ino? Wait did you and Sai break up, cause if he did that to you he is so dead." Cracks knuckles.

"No he didn't, we are going good. And stop doing that, it's really gross." Ino said while shivering.

"Oh sorry," Saku replied with a smile, "So what is it?"

"OMG, you don't know?!"

"Nooooooooooo, I don't. Now tell me."

"AKATSUKI! They are coming to town!" squealed Ino, while jumping up and down.

"Oh that good band with those guys in it. Yea so what?"

"OMFG Saku, they aren't just GUYS?! They are the hottest guys ever to live!"

"Alright Ino, I get it"

_Ring, Ring!_

"Well that's the bell, tell me later Ino!" shouted Sakura, as she raced off to class.

* * *

_Lunch Time_

Sakura packed up all of her school work and started to head out to the school yard to eat lunch with her friends when she was stopped by someone. They pushed Sakura to the ground, and kicked her books across the room.

"Hello, Big Forehead Slut!" exclaimed Karin.

"What is it Karin" said Sakura.

"You know what, right girls" said Karin as she gestured to her girls.

"Yea Forehead, stop acting dumb," said girls 1.

"She can't cause she is. Hahaha," exclaimed girls 2.

"I'm smarter then you sluts," mumbled Sakura.

"What you say hag!" ordered Karin, as she pulled on Sakura's hair.

Sakura started to get pools of water in her eyes, from the pain. She stayed there quietly, while Karin and her girls insulted and teased her. The tears started to flow down her face. But then someone come around the corner and witnessed what was happening to Sakura. They walked up to the girls (no running in the hallways). Just as they reached them they heard what the girls were saying.

"Aw look girls, the baby whore is crying. Hahaha!" exclaimed Karin.

Her girls agreed and laughed. The person was about to stop them when Sakura stood up.

"Aw what is it hobag, you gonna fight me. You wouldn't even dare to. You would be expelled from here and then what would you do then whore. Your too poor to go anywhere else," laughed Karin.

"Karin, stop!" ordered Sakura.

"Going all tough on me now ay."

"Karin I'm sick of all of your shit. You call me a whore. Just look at a mirror some time will you. You have been teasing me long enough. Seriously why do you do it in the first place, I don't do anything to you or your slutty friends. It's been 5 long years and I'm ready to just punch you to the moon. Are you jealous of me or what? Just cause I have the top score in everything doesn't mean I am the best, I know this. What does your _Sasuke-kun_ love me or something. Just remember him and I are just friends, nothing is gonna happen." Exclaimed Sakura, as she took a breath.

_Slap_

Sakura had a red hand mark on her right cheek. It stung like hell, her eyes started to water.

"You disgusting, ugly, dumbfounded, big fore headed, pink-haired bitch! How dare you talk about my Sasuke-kun? How dare you talk to me like that!" yelled Karin.

She raised her hand to punch Sakura over the head, when someone grabbed it. Karin turned around and hissed at the person. But then she realised who they were. She yanked her arm out of his grip and ordered her girls to let go of Sakura and come over to her. They listened and they all straighten their uniform and put on a _good girl_ act on.

"Hello, there hottie. I'm Karin." Karin said, while batting her eyes lashes.

"Hi there _Karin_. Why don't you and your whore squad leave NOW!" ordered the man.

The girls gawked and drooled all over him and then after a minute they ran off, squealing happily. Sakura sat there during the whole time picking up her things while trying to dry her tears away. The man looked at the running girls then paid his attention to the girl crawling along the floor. He bend down and started to pick up her school work. Sakura didn't realise he was there, she never did. While he picked her stuff up he found a strange book. It was small and had a hard cover, it was light blue with small pink cherry blossom petals; it looked like they were floating in the sky. It also had a small lock on it. The lock was silver and the hole for the key was rather unusual looking, he decided. He looked at the back of the book and realised it was identical to the front, beside no lock. He looked at the spine of the book. It had a few nicely and neat writing on it. It stated _Lyrics….Sakura Haruno_. "She's a song writer, I wonder if she sings." He thought. He looked up and saw the girl start to stand up so he went over and gave her his hand. Sakura looked up and realised there was a hand there. She looked up and saw a man. She smiled and said "thank you" as she took his hand.

"Hello, are you Sakura?" he asked.

"Um…hi. Yes I am, but how do you know my name?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"This book here says Sakura Haruno on it." He said as he handed her the book.

She gasped once she saw it. She blushed once she realised what he had. He looked down at her and wondered what was wrong.

"Um…..thank you very much," she stated as she took the book from him.

"It's alright, there is also these things" he exclaimed while gesturing to the other school stuff in his hand.

Sakura took all of her school work from him and placed it in her bag.

"Thank you, but I must go, bye" Sakura stated as she turned, but someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw the man who helped her holding onto her wrist. Sakura blushed.

"Um… yes?" she asked.

"I heard you say Sasuke earlier, can you take me to him please?" he asked nicely, with a small smile.

This made Sakura blush even more. The man saw this and smirked to himself.

"I guess so, but why?"

"Ay, he's my younger brother."

"Oh, I didn't know Sasuke had an older brother." Sakura exclaimed as she and Sasuke's brother walked off.

"Oh, he hasn't told anyone, I guess that's a good thing." He stated as he mumbled to himself.

"Sorry what was that?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing."

They stayed silent for a while, while Sakura walked him around the school to find Sasuke. While walking Sakura couldn't help but notice that girls and boys staring and pointing at her. Sakura thought Karin was spreading rumours about her _again_. But what she didn't realise was that the pointing and chatter wasn't directed to her but her male complain behind her. He looked up and realise that those girls from before must have alerted the school to his arrival. "Great" he thought, "bloody fans everywhere, wait why isn't this girl going crazy over me." He looked up to Sakura. She was deep in thought. He tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around with tears in her eyes. "What did I do?" he asked himself. Sakura realised his worried looked in his eyes. Just then did she realise she was about to cry. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine," she replied while wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Just as a question what was going on earlier with those girls?"

"Oh, that. Just don't worry about it….um. Sorry what's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Well its nice meeting you Itachi."

"She has no idea who I am. I told her my name. She's looked at me. Maybe she isn't a fan. Or maybe it's part of her plan. No wait Itachi; she doesn't seem like that type of girl. I must say she does have strange hair, I wonder if it's natural, and those eyes, emerald orbs, full of emotions, you can just read what she's thinking nearly. Wait what, am I really saying this about a girl…no I'm just interested that's all nothing more." Itachi thought while following Sakura.

"Oh, there he is" Sakura exclaimed while pointing to a raven haired boy.

"Um, do you mind if I stay here and you go get him please" Itachi smiled.

"What a great smile" Sakura thought but then suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Um sure, I guess so?"

"Thank you."

Sakura started to walk over to the raven haired boy, when she decided to glance back at the strange man behind her. He was hidden in the shadows. Almost like he was hiding. She stared at him for a moment and realised how gorgeous he was. She started from toes, up. He wore black leather shoes, black jeans, which hung quite low on his waist, this allowed Sakura to see the top of his boxers, which had fans along the top (Uchiha fans), that's all she could see beside the black between the fans, he wore a long sleeved black and white checked shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, this allowed Sakura to have a glimpse at his slightly tanned skin. He wore a gold banned ring on his left index finger and a white, black and red beaded bracelet on his right wrist. Her eyes continued to move up. His top 2 buttons were undone allowing Sakura to have a glimpse at his muscular chest. Her eyes moved up to his head, but were distracted by a necklace he wore. It was a black chain with 3 small silver circles. She moved her eyes back up to his face, that's when she felt her face burn up. He was handsome. "Why didn't I notice before" she thought. She only wished she could see his eyes. (He has them closed, due to waiting) The last thing she saw was his long raven hair, which was tied up in a low ponytail over his left shoulder. A red hair tie held it together. He also had bangs which covered his face slightly. She turned her gaze back to in front of her. Good thing she did. She was right in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura cheerfully said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, looking up, "Oh, Saku what's up?"

Sakura motioned Sasuke away from his friends. He followed Sakura, for about 10m.

"What's going on Saku?" he asked.

"Your brother's here to see you"

"What?!" Sasuke said frantically, while looking around.

"Yea, he's over here"

Sakura walked Sasuke over to Itachi.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"Long time no see little brother" smirked Itachi.

"Oniisan!" Sasuke hugged Itachi into a bear hug, which Itachi acknowledged.

Sakura stood there, wondering what to do. She had no idea. Should she stay or go. Sakura decided to leave. She turned around and started to walk away but stopped.

"Saku wait!" Sasuke called out.

"Yea Sasuke"

"Just, thanks"

"It's no problem I guess"

"Well see you later Saku"

"Yea see ya Sasuke. Bye Itachi" Sakura called out as she walked away waving.

Once Sakura left, Sasuke turned his gaze upon Itachi. His brother was still tall compared to him but Sasuke was catching up. He figured Sakura would be up to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi stood there looking at his brother. He couldn't believe how much he had grown from the 2 years he was away. He must admit Sasuke does look pretty nice in the school uniform. He wore dark green pants, a long white sleeved shirt, with the school emblem on the left breast pocket, a dark green blazer with the school emblem in the same place, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a dark green and white striped tie, which was slightly loosened, his top button was undone and he wore black slip on shoes. And of course his raven hair looked messy.

Itachi could remember when Sasuke was half his height 2 years ago, and now he was at his nose. He could still look down at his brother, but it now doesn't have the same effect. His face has also matured, it has gotten a bit fuller, and Itachi could image that Sasuke being Sasuke had quite the muscular body, much like to his own but not to the same point. Overall Sasuke has grown to be quite the man. Itachi couldn't help but be proud. After all, Itachi has been look after Sasuke since Sasuke was 5. He can still remember his brother clinging to him when their parents died. A lot of people wanted to put the two boys into a foster system, but Itachi being 12, thought he was mature enough to look after his little brother. Plus Itachi hated the thought of losing Sasuke via the system. Good thing their family was wealthy and Itachi had good friends to count on, that he and Sasuke were able to live on their own.

Itachi and Sasuke stood there lost in thought. But both snapped out when they heard a scream. They both turned around to see where it came from, but realised it wasn't a scream for help.

"Shit" Itachi mumbled.

There in front of the two males stood a pack of girls. The first thing that came into both of their minds was "Akatsuki fans". They both turned and started to run down varies hallways throughout the school trying to avoid the crazy fans, but to no luck their followed in pursuit. Luckily for the both of them, due to being quite the athletic type, they managed to be quicker than the girls. They turned a corner a good 100m in front of the girls, when Sasuke grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulling him into empty classroom to the right. Sasuke shut the door behind them and they both ducked under the small window in the door and placed their ears to the door. They heard a few mumbles and heard the crowd run off down the hall. Both brothers sighed in relief.

"School, it's great, hn" Sasuke smirked.

"Yea a blast" Itachi sighed.

"So what are you doing here, I thought your plane doesn't arrive for another 2 days?"

"What not happy to see me" Itachi exclaimed smirking.

"Of course not" smirked Sasuke.

"Hn, thought so" smirked Itachi, "well Akatsuki has a one day contest today..."

At that point, they heard a rustle. Both brothers stopped and looked behind them, only to see a small group of girls eating their lunch on the floor, staring wide-eyed at them. But one girl stood out to them both, she had short cherry blossom hair, pale skin and huge emerald eyes.

"Sakura" mumbled Itachi.

"OMG Saku, Ita" Ino yelled but was stopped by a hand clamping over her mouth.

That said hand belonged to a certain, petite, cherry blossomed haired girl. Ino looked at Sakura; Sakura placed a finger to her lips, indicating to her to be quite. Ino looked at Sakura in surprised but then nodded the pale hand then slowly made its way, away from Ino's mouth. Sakura then brought her gaze back to the two brothers kneeling down a mere 10m away from.

"Hi Itachi" smiled Sakura, "Sasuke."

Ino then grabbed all the girls and brought them into a huddle. The two brothers just stayed there, wide eyed. Wondering how they didn't notice the girls earlier. Sasuke turned his head to Itachi, and whispered a few words to him. They both then sat there, watching the girls in amusement.

"Forehead why didn't you tell us that Itachi Uchiha knows you?" whispered Ino.

"Pig, I just meet him this morning" Sakura whispered back, annoyed.

"Saku-chan do….do you realise….who….who that is?" Hinata whispered stuttering.

"Yea, he's Sasuke's older brother, so what?"

"No not that Forehead" Ino whispered, smirking.

"What then, Pig?"

"He's the lead singer in Akatsuki, Forehead. Seriously I thought you of all people would know that, since you're their biggest fan!" Ino called out, jumping up.

Sakura, sat there petrified at Ino's reply. Ino then realised how loud she just spoke, she looked down at Sakura's surprised look and then to the Uchiha brothers. They sat their amused and then suddenly, Itachi's facial expression changed. Ino couldn't put her finger on what he was thinking. "So she does know who I am, that stupid girl, was planning something" Itachi thought angrily. He turned his gaze upon Sakura. He saw her surprised look. And what's that worry in her eyes. "OMG I can't believe I didn't realise. He must think I'm some sort of bitch who acted dumb and pretended to not know who he was just to get close to him. He must hate me. I can see the anger in his eyes. Great I'm so stupid." Sakura thought. Her eyes started to water. She wanted to cry. Ino saw Sakura's worry and sadness. She acted so fast, being her best friend and everything, that no one even saw Ino move. Ino was standing and the next thing everyone knew was Ino hugging Sakura. They all looked around at each other, wondering what was going on. The girls all surrounded Sakura and Ino whispering and chattering. While Sasuke just sat there stunned. He was so confused. He turned his eyes onto his brother, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Why did she look so sad and worried? Maybe her friend said the wrong statement, or something. I must ask her" Itachi thought. He stood up. All eyes turned to him (except Sakura). Sasuke looked up at him, with questioning eyes, "what is he doing?" he thought. Sasuke had no idea what his brother was up to. Itachi slowly made his way over to the group of girls. All the girls gasped when he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her up. Sasuke looked at his brother eyes full of surprise and wonder. Itachi walked Sakura outside the room before anyone could talk, giving Sasuke a glance before he left. Sasuke nodded in response.

"Sasuke, do you know what's going on?" Ino asked as she walked over to him, to peer through the small window, on the door.

Sasuke stopped Ino in her tracks and pulled her back towards the girls, "No, I have no idea"

* * *

All that Sakura could remember was Ino yelling, herself sad and worried and Ino hugging her. Now she was outside the classroom with Itachi. She kept her gaze on the ground; her bangs covering her faint blush on her face, in a matter of the fact, her hair hid her face. Itachi stood there, still holding Sakura's wrist. He couldn't remember why he was here with her, and why he was still holding her wrist. All that was running through his mind was how sad she looks. He wants her to be that girl from earlier, smiling happily. Seeing her sad made something in his heart hurt. He wasn't sure what this girl was doing to him. He suddenly pulled Sakura into his chest, placing his arms around her back. Itachi and Sakura were both surprised by his sudden embrace. She managed to move her head enough, to look up at him. Her watery emerald eyes meet worried onyx eyes. At first Itachi didn't realise Sakura was looking at him, but once he did he offered a small smile, hoping that she would return one. She first looked at his smile then his eyes; Sakura was trying to figure out what was going on. "He's trying to make me feel better, I think" she wondered. They stayed there for a minute but it felt like eternity to the two. Sakura grinned and then smiled at Itachi. He couldn't help but smirk at her face. "That's the girl I meet" he thought.

"Thank you Itachi" she mumbled into his chest.

He just grinned at her remark, but Sakura could feel it. He slowly undid the embrace. Sakura just stood there eyes facing the ground again. Itachi become worried. "I thought I fixed the problem" he remarked. He was about to step towards her, when she looked up into his eyes.

"Itachi I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I know you were thinking bad about me back in the classroom from Ino's rants, but that's not the full truth. She is she true about me being a huge fan of the band, but..." Sakura couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She was waiting for Itachi to hit her or walk away but he just stood there. She was so confused.

"Yes I did think you were a crazy fan and such but seeing how sad you got from that statement made me wonder. So I want to hear it from you. So but what?" he answered. Itachi was quite fascinated in what she was going to say. It's true he thought he was lied to but for some reason he feels like he can trust her. Even before back in the classroom, he thought it wasn't true, but he was still angry at the statement.

Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. Itachi motioned her to continue her part of the story.

"Well….. I am a huge fan, but it's not you guys, the band in general that I love, it's your music, I really like it" she stated.

"Oh, ok. Well..." he said but was interrupted.

"Please let me finish"

Itachi nodded in acceptance, which made Sakura smile. Itachi smirked at her smile.

"One day Ino came to me screaming about some band, your band, and I'm like Ino I don't really care. But Ino being Ino cried and whined to me about how I needed to listen to them. So I just accepted her CD and listened to it that night. At first I thought it was going to be bad, no offence, due to Ino's choice in music, but listening to it was amazing. I just loved it how it all combined together. It seemed it was telling a story. And ever since then I have loved your band, but not the band members just the music. I'm not saying that I don't like you guys but I enjoy music for the actual music" explained Sakura. She looked him in the eye. His first response was staring blankly at her. Sakura stared back at Itachi, waiting for his response, when she saw a smirk appear across his face. She smiled.

"Now I understand, thank you"

"No thank you Itachi; you gave me a chance to tell you"

"Well lets head back to your friends"

"Ok"

They both returned to the classroom, but as soon as they entered they were bombarded with a billion questions. "What did you guys do?" "What was that all about?" "Are you guys together?"

Silly questions in all fact. Both, Itachi and Sakura just stood there, bewildered by it all.

"So Oniisan, what are you doing here?" Sasuke voice broke through all the questions.

All attention was adverted towards Sasuke then Itachi, all waiting to hear his response.

"I thought I told you earlier" smirked Itachi.

"Bullshit aside Itachi. What are you doing back?"

"Calm down brother"

"Sorry, but seriously what are you doing back early?"

Itachi let out a big sigh. "Well, I asked the others (band member and etc.) if we could leave earlier and get '_home_' quicker. They all looked at me, wondering what the hell Itachi. I sighed and then Kisame got it. He looked at me and then the others. 'Alright let's go.' 'What why, I want to stay in Miami' cried Hidan. 'Cause we're going to a festival' smirked Kisame. "

"Really?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yes and also the contest" said Itachi.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino answered, while giving them a questioning look.

"You know how we have our school festival tomorrow, and my band is performing at the live concert" Sasuke replied happily.

"Yea, I'm performing as well Sasuke. What about it?" Asked Sakura.

"My band and I will be there, watching. It gives me a chance to see Sasuke perform." Remarked Itachi.

Sakura stared at Ino then Sasuke and finally Itachi. She was wide eyed and mouth gaping open in surprised and horror. Itachi saw this and smirked. "So I will get to hear her, she might be the right one" he thought.

"Saku what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!" called Ino, as she waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Mmmmm, what?" she mumbled as she came out of her thoughts.

"You alright Sa…Sakura?" stuttered Hinata.

"Um…. Yea Hinata I'm fine"

_Ring Ring!_

"Shit, there's the bell girlies, let's get to class" hollered Ino, as she ran out of the room, with Tenten and Hinata on her tail. All three girls had the same class, while Sakura had another. Only three remain in the room. One petite girl and one taller boy and a tall man.

"Well Sasuke I better go, see you later"

"Ok, Itachi. Will I see you tonight?"

"I suppose, I will come over later"

"Ok Oniisan, see you later" grinned Sasuke.

"See ya Sakura" smirked Itachi.

"Bye Itachi" Sakura mumbled, still confused, scared and happy. Both males heard her farewell. Itachi vanished, leaving the two children alone.

"So Sakura, wanna go to PE with Kakashi together?" asked Sasuke, still staring at where his brother was standing.

"Mmmmmmmmm" nodded Sakura.

* * *

Thanks everyone :D for reading my first **ever** story. I hope you enjoyed it and more chapter will follow. YAY!

Now please make a commment, follow, favourite and whatever.

Feel free to inbox me and make suggestions.

So yea thats it for now, so thanks again.

naruhinaxichihime out :D


	2. Naruto Returns

Akatsuki is a famous band, who travels all over the world to share their music.

They return back to Japan (Konoha City), after looking all over the world for another singer to join them and they hold a special 1 day contest to see if they could find what they are after. But in a change of events they attend a school festival, which has a live contest. Can they find what they want there? Who knows? I do :P

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old girl. She must face being bullied, teased, keep up good grades; help her mother, hand with friends and other teenage problems. But what happens when something big happens. It changes her life. But all of a sudden her father comes back and back to interfere. He is one huge problem. Can she stop him and help her mother, keep friends and find love. Can she achieve her dream, but which one?

**Don't own NARUTO or the characters!**

**I don't own the song in this chapter, just using it.**

**I just own the story plot, it's my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto Returns**

"Hey Saku-chan!" yelled an energetic blonde boy.

"NARUTO!" called Sakura, as she hugged her best _boyfriend_.

Naruto returned her hugged while looking at a particular lavender haired girl who was standing, staring at the two's hug session. She had a blush on her face, which made Naruto grin, cheek to cheek. This particular girl was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's girlfriend. The two separated. Sakura pushed Naruto towards his girlfriend. Naruto hit his target and they both fell to the ground. Making Naruto lying on top of the Hyuuga. Just as they fell Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Tenten came around the corner to investigate the yell from Sakura.

"Get a room dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Awwwwww" went Tenten.

Naruto stood up, blushing. He looked at his friends and then his girlfriend on the ground. His first reaction was 'oh god I hurt her, oh crap I think she fainted as well". Hinata has a habit of fainting when around Naruto, as she loves him, but has never told him. But she is slowly getting better. As he was about to bend down, she turned and opened her eyes. Her pale lavender eyes started into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Naruto gave her his hand. She accepted his hand with a blush on her face. Once Hinata was standing he placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Naruto blushed, while others stared with amazement at Hinata's action. She has always been a timid and shy girl. But ever since being with Naruto for almost a year now, she has grown stronger losing her shyness. But whenever Naruto goes away, she starts to gain that shyness again.

"Yo dickless, stop blushing that's unmanly" remarked Sai, with a smile.

Naruto turned his gaze upon Sai. "You're gonna die Sai!" yelled Naruto as he chased Sai around the school. This made the girls giggle and the boys smirk.

* * *

"Next" called a deep voice.

A young girl, with long blonde hair, came on to the stage. She wore black tights with a purple mini skirt, black knee high boots, a black tank top and purple jewellery. She had light blue eyes and purple eye shadow on with other varies make up on.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm a big fan" she stated with a slight bow, "Hey Itachi and others. I'm gonna sing _Gimme More _by _Brittany Spears_."

_Its Brittany bitch_

_*music*_

_I see you_

_*music*_

_I just wanna dance with you_

_*music*_

_Every time they turn the lights on_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

"Hey Itachi, who's the blonde?" whispered Kisame.

"A friend of my brothers, I encountered her today when I went to see him."

"Ohhhhhh" replied Kisame.

* * *

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto stopped, in the name of fear. He was terrified of Sakura. Even if she was a shrimp, she was scary.

"Yes Sakura-chan" Naruto replied, turning around slowly.

"Don't _Sakura-chan,_ me mister, you have been gone for over 2 months. You have had us all worried. Where have you been?!" she demanded.

Everyone except Sai and Sasuke shivered at the sight of Sakura in angry mode. They did not want to get on her bad side like Naruto. Sai couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight of Naruto shitting his pants.

"You're next Sai!" growled Sakura.

This sent a small shiver down his spine. How could she be scarier than his own girlfriend? No wonder she has no boyfriend.

"Well Sakura, ma'am, I was away with Jiraiya. He and I went on a holiday as you know, as well as Tsunade. While away I had tonnes of fun, on the last night of the trip Jiraiya was talking to Tsunade about my parents, they didn't know that I was listening, so I stayed and eavesdropped on their conversation. While I was listening, I heard some interesting facts about myself and my family. Such as; Jiraiya is actually my godfather and my dad asked him to be a grandfather figure. So you could say he is my grandad" smiled Naruto.

"That is great Naruto" smiled Sakura, "keep going."

"I heard 2 different voices. They didn't sound like Jiraiya or Tsunade so I leaned closer to the door. That's when I heard a woman say 'Minato I really want to see him.' And then I assume Minato, or well the other voice, it was a man, say 'I know Kushina, I want to see him as well, it has been too long.' That's when I heard Jiraiya talk again. 'You can both see him in the morning if you want.' Then the woman spoke again, I think it's Kushina, 'Well Jiraiya-sama we haven't seen him in a year. But he hasn't seen us since he was little.' Then the man spoke 'Jiraiya-sensei, Kushina has a point, he hasn't seen us since he was 4. It's been nearly 14 years.'"

"Do you know who they are by this stage?" asked Tenten.

"Nope, but it was some people who I haven't seen since I was little" replied Naruto.

"Well continue dobe"

"Alright Sasuke. 'You're his parents, of course he would want to meet you' remarked Tsunade."

"WHAT?! It's your parents!" yelled everyone, except Sasuke, Sai and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you said your parents died?" stated Hinata.

Everyone turned their gaze upon Hinata and thought. They were all told that sooner or later.

When they first became friends with Naruto, they all use to have him over at their house, but they never went to his. Then 1 day at school it was parents and children day. Everyone's parents came, except Naruto. He was a 10 year old boy all alone on this happy day. So they all got together with their parents and asked them if they knew. They just said ask him. So they went up to him and asked. That's when tears started to roll down his eyes. Everyone at the school was watching. Wondering why this boy was left all alone, crying with a bunch was kids around him. That's when he screamed out 'They're dead!' All his friends gasped except the Uchiha, as they are tough. Sasuke knew this feeling well but at least he had his older brother there, even if he had to miss school. At that moment Jiraiya came and picked Naruto up and hugged him. They all didn't know Jiraiya back then, so they were quite scared that a stranger picked him up. But Naruto calmed downed in the embrace of this stranger. All their parents came over and greeted Jiraiya and picked their own kids up. Even Itachi picked Sasuke up, to Sasuke protest though. All of them were scared by this tall, strange man. Even Sasuke a little. That's when he spoke. 'Sorry about Naruto, I'm a family friend who looks after him; you all can see him tomorrow at school, I'm taking him home.' And with that he walked away with Naruto.

Sai didn't come till only 3 years ago, so he has a different memory. Just him asking Naruto about his family and Naruto saying his parent are dead and he lives with a family friend. What about you?

They all sighed after thinking. They were still confused as why he said that his parents were dead and now they are alive. They couldn't understand.

"Please finish Naruto" Sakura stated, while rubbing her temples.

"Well that's when I yanked the door open. All 4 adults were a bit startled at my sudden appearance. Tsunade was the first to speak 'Naruto what are you doing up?' I heard her but I didn't reply. I was too busy looking at the 2 new people. The woman was wearing blue short shorts and a light blue shirt. Remember I went to the beach and it was hot. She had long, gorgeous red hair which flowed right down to her waist; some hair was pinned to the side with a yellow hair clip and she had blue eyes. While the man was wearing knee high black and white stripped shorts and a white tank top. He had spiky blond hair like me but longer and the exact same blue eyes as me."

"Well were they your parents?" asked Choji.

"The only thing I could remember of my parents was my mother singing to me and red hair, while with my dad blue eyes, blond hair and a smile. When I was about 6 I got really sick and lost most of my memory. But after seeing both of them a lot of things came flooding back in. One moment I was standing there in the middle of the lounge room and the next thing is all I see is darkness. It was hard to breathe, I couldn't see but I could hear them. 'NARUTO!' screamed Kushina, my mother. 'NARUTO!' yelled my father, Minato. 'Oh my god! Jiraiya call the ambulance!' shouted Tsunade. 'They're on their way!' bellowed Jiraiya. 'Naruto sweetly can you hear me?' called my mum….."

"What happened Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

"You know how I said I was sick. Well when I have really bad shocks and I get moderate sick I can hyperventilate, pass out and such. And if I don't get medical help I, my heart and other organs could stop functioning. So all in all I could die" he stated, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist into a hug.

"Please continue Naruto" asked Neji.

"Well the next thing I know is I wake up in the hospital. The first thing I see is blue and red; my mother. She was asleep on the side of my hospital bed. I stared at her for a while, just trying to remember about when I was little. While staring at her, dad came in. At first he just stood at the door watching mum and I. But then I turn my gaze to him. We both smile. Dad came over and sat next to the bed with mum. Dad and I just stay quiet for a while. I don't know what he was thinking but I was remembering all the times when I was with my parents when I was younger. I know that I couldn't remember everything but I could still remember them. Dad was the first to speak breaking me out of my thoughts. 'Naruto how are you feeling?' At first I was taken back a little, but I looked at him, then mum and said '14.' 'What do you mean 14?' he asked. 'You owe me 14 birthdays; Easter's and Christmas's' I said smiling my trade mark smile. He first was taken back by my remark but then he laughed. I joined in and we kinda woke mum up. We thought she was gonna kill us, by her angry glare. But then she broke down in tears and hugged me. 'Kushina, he's turning blue' laughed dad. She was hugging me to death. She looked at me and released. We all looked at each other and laughed. Jiraiya and Tsunade eventually walked in and stayed at the door watching us. But then I realised 2 things. 'How long have I been out for?' I asked, looking very serious. The laughter died down and my father looked at me. '2 weeks.' That's all I got. Then I realised 'Sakura's gonna kill me' I said out loud. My parents looked confused but Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed. I just groaned."

"Damn right I am gonna kill you but now I can't, you were away for so long cause you were in the hospital" indicated Sakura.

"Well that's a relief. Now I explained my life to my parents but they knew quite a lot about it. Jiraiya told them, that sly pervert. But anyway that's when I asked 'I was told you died. Where have you been?' They stared at each other. 'Naruto, hunny. I'm sorry about what we have put you through but we witnessed a murder and if we went out in public we would have died. And so would have you.' My mother said. 'We couldn't risk your life. We love you too much Naruto' stated my father. I was on the verge of tears when they said that. I motioned them to continue talking. 'We were put into protective custody and shipped overseas. At first we took you but they followed. We got Jiraiya to come and get you and take you back home so you would hopefully be safe. At first the police was protecting you to make sure nothing happened. But the murder and his gang didn't realise that we had a son. So the police used that to our advantage. You were safe, that's all that mattered to us. Then one night our base was attack and many died. So the police decided to say we died while travelling to get the bad guys off our case. And from then we have been working undercover for the police to catch the guys. And we did a couple of weeks ago. So we decided to come back' recalled my father. That was their story. I looked at Jiraiya; he nodded, then Tsunade; she nodded and I looked at my parents. They were hand in hand, sitting next to me, while I lay in a hospital bed. Their eyes were filled with truth, desire and love. I closed my eyes. Thinking everything through. I opened them and looked at my parents with tears in my eyes. My mother saw my tears and her eyes started to water. 'I love you.' Jiraiya and Tsunade looked stunned. 'I love you.' Those three words came out of my mouth. My parents looked at me, with pleading eyes. 'I forgive you; it's not your fault. I love you.' I repeated this several times. My mother cried and hugged me. My father also cried and hugged me. I have never felt so complete before. Their warm embrace, I shall never forget it. I feel safe in their arms. And so yea, I stayed in the hospital for another week and then came back home. I had a few days off school to recover and spend time with my family."

"Naruto" Sakura said on the verge of tears.

"Dickless, your father cri…"

"Sai don't even finish that statement or I will hit you" stated Hinata.

"That's my girl" grinned Naruto, "oh Hinata my parents can't wait to meet you"

"Wha….what! Real…..really" stuttered Hinata.

"Yes they want to meet my other piece of heart, so I can fully be complete."

"Oh Naruto-kun" blushed Hinata.

* * *

_Gimme Gimme_

_Gimme Gimme_

Ino stood behind the microphone, sweating a little. The music still playing behind her. She turned her gaze up to the band. She plastered a huge smile onto her face. The band was speechless; she was good.

"Whoooooooooooo!" cried out a young man. He had short black spiky hair and he wore an orange eye patch; over his left eye.

"Tobi you baka, hmm" said another man. He had long blonde hair like Ino's; it was put up similar as well. He smacked the kid over the head.

"Very nice Ms Yamanaka, if you could wait outside please. We will inform you in a little while," said a beautiful blue haired woman.

Ino nodded and left the room with a huge grin. 'Take that Sakura, I gonna get in the band' thought Ino to herself. She couldn't help let out a small giggle and smile.

When Ino left the band came together in a circle. They were deciding whether to put her on the list as a yes. That list was rather empty. The only thing on it was Kisame's doodles when he got super bored.

"Tobi thought she was good" called Tobi.

"I agree, hmm. She was pretty good, hmm" agreed the blonde.

"Yea she was ok Deidara" said a red headed man.

"She's not that bad looking either" remarked a silver haired, young man.

"Hidan, we're not here to pick girls up" growled an older man with scars.

"Whatever Kakuzu, just because you're too old" grinned back Hidan.

"Enough bickering" growled the blue haired woman.

"Oh shut up Konan" called Hidan.

"Enough" called a deep voice.

"Pein" said Konan.

"What do you think Itachi? She will be singing with you," asked Pein.

"She's good but..." stated Itachi, but was interrupted.

"Yay a new member!" called Tobi.

"But" growled Itachi.

"Yes Itachi, what is wrong?" stated Pein.

"I don't think she has what it takes to be in this band."

"I agree" said Kisame, while nodding.

"I also agree Pein. There is no doubt that she is good but in our band she wouldn't fit" stated Konan.

"Very well, put her on the list for yes for now, but so far she won't be joining" clarified Pein.

They all nodded and told Zetsu to get her. Once Ino came back in, she saw Tobi crying and some of the members were just talking. She looked at Itachi. He was staring into space at his phone. Ino stood in front of a large table. Behind it were Pein, Konan and Itachi. As soon as Pein started to talk Itachi put his phone away and turned his gaze to Ino; she had all three of them staring at her. If she looked around all the members were looking; watching to see her reaction of being rejected.

"Ms Yamanaka. He all thought you were good" started Pein.

Ino grinned at his words but realised he had more to say.

"But we don't think you would merge well with our band. We hope you continue with your singing and try getting into another band" Pein said, standing up to shake Ino's hand.

Ino looked happy, the sad and then shocked. The band manager of Akatsuki just told her that the WHOLE band thought she was good and continue singing. 'Sakura is gonna be so jealous' thought Ino. She smiled at Pein and took his hand in hers and gave him a hand shake. Once done she thanked them and left. She was sad she didn't get in but they thought she was good, that's all that matters.

"She took that well" said Kisame.

"Hn"

"Nice response Itachi" said Kisame. "All well, it's getting late, lets finish this already" he groaned.

"Oh Kisame just another 2 hours" smiled Konan.

"Great" groaned Kisame slouching back down in his seat.

"Next!" called Pein.

* * *

After the talking session with Naruto and Sai, Sakura and the others went back to work on the preparations for the festival. It was nearing 7pm and they all finished at 8pm. Sakura finished putting the chairs around the cherry blossom trees, and she took a seat to have a little rest, but sadly for her Kakashi-sensei came a calling.

"Oh there you are Sakura" he called while walking over to her.

"Yes Kaka-sensei?" asked Sakura, standing up.

"Naruto wants you at the stage"

"Why?"

"He wanted to do a sound check with you and Sasuke for tomorrow"

"Oh ok"

At with that they both walked towards the stage.

Naruto grinned when he saw Sakura he hopped down onto the ground from the stage. He walked over to Sakura and stopped just short and spun around.

"So what you think?" he asked, with a slight blush.

"You look very nice Naruto, but where's your headband and necklace?" stated Sakura.

"Oh mum and dad where gonna give me something special for that. A little token from them both" grinned Naruto. He loved talking about his parents now. They were his love and joy in life now, well beside Hinata.

"Oh ok, so where's Sasuke and the rest of his band?" asked Sakura, looking around.

"Oh they are in the back getting changed into their outfits. You also have a change room back there. We managed to make two, it's just they are small, but they're not that bad."

"Oh ok, well I'll be out in a bit."

With that said Sakura walked around the back and Naruto hopped back on stage and finished fixing his DJ set. Naruto was MC and DJ at the festival, he will play all the music, announce news about the festival and other varies things at the festival. Sakura walked into her change room and saw that Naruto was right. It was small but it was nice. It was 5m by 10m. It had a little closet, mirror, powder table and a rack for her guitar. There was also a door to the bathroom but someone was in there. It sounded like Kiba; he must be finishing it up. 'Wow the school must have some money this year' thought Sakura as she opened the closet. She saw her light green strapless dress. She took it out and got changed. It went down to her mid-thigh. She sat down on the chair in front of the powder table. She started brushing her hair, when she heard music. She quickly finished brushing her hair, put on white flats and grabbed her guitar. She walked back to the front and see's all her friends standing at the front of the stage. They were singing and jumping up and down. "They are enjoying themselves" thought Sakura as she walked over. Sakura saw some teachers hanging around watching them and the other students. But she noticed Jiraiya sitting down with two other people. One was a woman with long red hair and the other a man with blonde hair. The she realised they must be Naruto's parents. 'He looks like his dad' she thought. Just as she was about to sit down she saw Ino in the crowd of people dancing and cheering near the stage. Sakura grabbed her friend by the wrist and pulled her over to some sits.

"Where have you been Ino?" asked Sakura.

"I had an appointment somewhere else. And yes I had permission to leave school" replied her friend, "can I go back to dancing now please."

Sakura let go of her friend and watched her skip back towards the mass group of people dancing. Sakura turned her gaze onto the stage. She saw Naruto standing behind the DJ system, dancing a little. He was watching Sasuke and his band members perform. He didn't need to DJ for them as they played their own music. Sakura looked at Sasuke's band, it consisted of Jugo; he is very tall and has orange hair, he plays the drums. Karin; Sakura's evil enemy, she is taller than Sakura, has red hair and always wears tight and short clothes, she plays the keyboards. Suigetsu; he is tall like Sasuke, has white hair but it has the slightest touch of blue, purple eyes and he plays varies types of guitars. Lastly Sasuke; he is the vocalist of the band and can play the guitar. His band is called _Hawk_.

"Now a big cheer to_ Hawk_ everyone!" rang Naruto's voice through the huge speakers lined up at the back of the stage.

Cheers, whistles, screams and such were yelled out. _Hawk_ just waved and left the stage. A couple of the boys came onto the stage and cleared up the band equipment. Sakura walked towards the back of the stage and waited for Naruto to call her name. Sakura waited, waited and waited. 'What's taking so long' she thought. Sakura walked up the stairs and poked her head around the corner to see what was going on. What she saw shocked her. She moved her jade orbs to meet onyx.

"Itachi" whispered Sakura. But to her surprise as well as others it come pounding out of the speakers. 'Shit!' cursed Sakura to herself. All eyes were on the famous band and now her; even the band looked at her. Sakura blushed and gave everyone a shy smile.

"Ummmmm, sorry Sakura-chan" came Naruto voice from the speakers, "can you go back and then I will call you."

Sakura nodded at Naruto and went back down the stairs, but before she left she gave Itachi one last glaze. To her surprise he was still staring at her. She felt a blush appear and rushed away. Once down the stairs she sighed. She was in so much shock from seeing Akatsuki in front of the stage. 'Wait, what!? What are they doing?' thought Sakura. But she soon was interrupted from those thoughts when Naruto's loud voice came through the speaker system.

"Now ladies, gents and people of other vary ages. Konoha High would love to welcome you all to the school's best musician SAKURA HARUNO!" yelled Naruto, with a grin.

Everyone clapped like crazy besides the teachers, Akatsuki, Karin, Sasuke and Sai. Sakura walked out onto the stage and was surprised to see everyone smiling, cheering for her and boys whistling when they saw her outfit. Sakura paid no attention to them as she caught those onyx eyes in the crowd. She was now super nervous, she has always been nervous when performing but now she felt more butterflies in her stomach, just from those eyes. She felt a blush come on. She walked into the middle of the stage and placed her guitar down next to a seat. She wouldn't need that, but in case she brought it. She gave Naruto the signal once she was ready. The music started pounding out of the speakers. Everyone started to cheer louder when she started to sing. During her performance she would move around the stage, dancing, swaying, just whatever she felt like doing. She always loses herself in music, even if she is nervous, sad, happy, whatever the feeling or occasion she would listen to music and feel at ease.

Akatsuki were talking at the start of her performance, but as soon as she started to sing they were wide-eyed and speechless. Even Pein and Itachi were surprised. Everyone watched Sakura with interest in their eyes, they saw her move with the music, cry with the music, smile at the music, show all emotions with the music. It is like her and the music are one. To Sakura, her and the music are one when she performs. She lets the music take over her body. At the end of the song, she was sweating a little, but she gave a smile. She was happy, it was a good performance. Everyone cheered and clapped, even Akatsuki clapped for. Tobi, Deidara and Hidan were at the front of the stage staring right up at Sakura. They thought she was goddess, singing like that. Just wait till they hear her sing in a different way. Sakura saw the band members at the front of the stage; she gave them a wink and signalled Naruto again. 'Next song' she thought.

At the end of Sakura's performance she waved to everyone and thanked them. Naruto was clapping and whistling, Sasuke was clapping and grinning, the other students were clapping, whistling and cheering, teachers and parents were always amazed with her performances, and Akatsuki were clapping Sakura. Tobi, Deidara and Hidan were still at the front of the stage grinning up at Sakura and cheering. But Sakura was distracted by onyx eyes. They were filled with surprise, joy, happiness, amusement and something else, but she wasn't sure. Even the owner of said eyes was clapping but he noticed her gaze and smiled. She blushed from his sudden smile. She gave a shy smile back and left the stage to get dressed. Itachi's smile. That's all she could think about; she blushed even more and raced off towards the change room.

Konan saw Itachi's smile at the girl on the stage. She was intrigued to see the Uchiha showing interest in a girl. She is gonna need to talk to him later about this, but at the moment she just wanted to go home and snuggle with her boyfriend. She looked at Pein and he was watching Itachi with amusement. "Pein" came Konan voice snapping Pein out of his thoughts. He looked down at his girlfriend and took her hand in his. He called out to the Akatsuki that they were going back home. Itachi heard and went off to get Sasuke. Once he found him they could go home. Itachi spotted Sasuke easily and took him back to the others. Akatsuki were waiting at the front of the school, teachers and parents where stopping the kids from getting to them. Itachi and Sasuke managed to get to them without much trouble and they went on their way.

"I hope your little brother looked after the place Itachi" said Sasori.

"Hn" was his response from both brothers.

"Wow a musical item" called Tobi "hn, hn, hn."

"Tobi shut up!" stated Deidara.

"I looked after the house well thank you" glared Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't be rude" Konan said.

"Sorry Konan"

"Be quiet, Zetsu needs to concentrate on driving" ordered Pein.

They soon arrived at the great home of the Uchiha's. Itachi gave up some of the property to the other band members so they could easily practice and meet up, without causing too much trouble. All of them had their own room in the great estate. It was a good thing his family was the famous Uchiha music company, he was meant to be the head of the company but when his father died when he was too young, so they elected a new one. He was still meant to be the head but he refused and joined Akatsuki. He never wanted to work at the company he always wanted to be in a band, and now he is. But Itachi was still in charge of the company, so they all agreed that Sasuke would become the head at the suitable age. Sasuke knows this, he always wanted to become the head, and soon he will be, just 3 more years most likely.

"Looks like the brat did look after the old place" smirked Kisame.

"Humpf, of course I did. Itachi told me to" replied Sasuke.

"Oh really did he" said Hidan, turning his gaze to meet the Uchiha but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oniisan" said Sasuke as he walked around the house.

All the band member and Sasuke walked around the house trying to find Itachi. 20 minutes later they all walked into each other at the entrance of the house. Still no Itachi in sight.

"Where did he go?" said Kisame.

"We need to practice" said Sasori.

"Konan, ring him" ordered Pein.

"Ok Pein." Konan grabbed her cell out of her bag and dialled Itachi's number. They waited and waited while it went through; once it did they heard Itachi's ringtone. They looked at Sasuke; Sasuke was franticly pulling out all of his pockets. Then something hit the ground. It was Itachi's phone; they all knew it was as he was the only one with _Out From Under by Red_ as their ring tone. Akatsuki eyes were on the phone on the ground and then Sasuke. Sasuke looked so confused as why Itachi's phone was on him and then he realised, 'he must have put it on me when he were in the car, I thought I felt something near my leg' thought Sasuke as he meet the gazes of the band members.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't know" said Sasuke turning his heard away from them.

"Hey whatever, you little bitch" stated Hidan, glaring at Sasuke.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled Sasuke.

"You heard me small fry" called Hidan as he stood up against Sasuke. Hidan was about half a head taller than Sasuke. He smirked and glared down at Sasuke.

"HIDAN!" yelled Konan.

"What?!" Hidan groaned and turned his eyes towards Konan. She was glaring at him and started walking over to them. Deidara and Tobi were giggling and Pein just looked amused.

"Wait Konan, wait" yelled Hidan as he started to back away from Sasuke, but he hit the wall behind him and was trapped. Konan stood in front of him and glared up at him.

"Don't you yell at little Sasuke" she stated, Sasuke tensed up at her words but said nothing. "We are lucky that Uchiha let us stay here. Tonight you are sleeping outside" she ordered.

"But Konan" wined Hidan.

She just glared at him, while the others were muffling their laughs. They all heard a gruff "fine" and burst out laughing. She turned around and glared at them all, they all tensed up but when they heard her laugh they joined in. All except Hidan who was sulking in the corner.

"You…haha….were just told…haha….Hidan" laughed Deidara.

"Just like a dog" remarked Sasori.

"Dog?" said Sasuke. Then it hit him. "I know where Itachi is" he stated.

"Where?" asked Konan.

"Leonardo and Lilly" smiled Sasuke as he walked outside.

Akatsuki all looked at each with questioning gazes and followed Sasuke.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! YAY! :D**

**Did you guys enjoy it?! I hope so :)**

**Now please comment, favourite, follow and such :)**

**If you wish for this to continue I need 5 comments or more :) so I know that you guys are liking my story.**

**Have any questions just ask and I shall reply without giving away major clues for future chapters.**

**So thank you for reading and **

**naruhinaxichihime out :D xx**


	3. Festival

Akatsuki is a famous band, who travels all over the world to share their music.

They return back to Japan (Konoha City), after looking all over the world for another singer to join them and they hold a special 1 day contest to see if they could find what they are after. But in a change of events they attend a school festival, which has a live contest. Can they find what they want there? Who knows? I do :P

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old girl. She must face being bullied, teased, keep up good grades; help her mother, hand with friends and other teenage problems. But what happens when something big happens. It changes her life. But all of a sudden her father comes back and back to interfere. He is one huge problem. Can she stop him and help her mother, keep friends and find love. Can she achieve her dream, but which one?

**Don't own NARUTO or the characters!**

**Don't own the music which happens in this chapter, just using it!**

**I just own the story plot, it's my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Festival**

Sasuke lead the Akatsuki down paths, grass, hallways, and lots of things. They walked and walked and walked. They have been walking for 15 minutes now. All the Akatsuki had the same thought still running through their minds when they heard Sasuke say "Leonardo" and then smiled. 'Who is Leonardo and Lilly?' they all thought.

"Sasuke where are we going?" asked Pein, he was growing annoyed of this goose chase.

"Here" was all Sasuke said as he turned around to meet the puzzled look on all their faces. They all stared at Sasuke. Sasuke turned back around and pointed. Their line of vision followed to where Sasuke was pointing. What they saw next shocked them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Hidan.

Itachi looked up and meet confused looks and saw one smirk from Sasuke. Itachi groaned inwards at the stupid looks of his fellow band members. Even Pein was confused but he hid his expression very well, only Konan and Itachi could tell.

"You didn't tell me about this" said Itachi to Sasuke. He was gesturing in front of him.

"Didn't I" smirked Sasuke. "You do realise it was bound to happen."

"Yes I did, but I would have liked to know" growled Itachi.

"Well I wanted to piss you off."

"You succeed dumb ass" groaned Hidan.

"PUPPIES!" yelled Tobi; he just managed to get to the front to see what all the noise was about.

There in front of Itachi was a basket full of puppies. It was a litter of 8 Siberian husky puppies in there, along with the mother, they assumed. Next to Itachi sat another Husky.

"So who is Lilly and Leonardo?" asked Deidara.

The dog next to Itachi lifted its ears up and growled at the band members. If Itachi didn't have hold of the dog it would have attack them by now. Itachi whispered words towards the dog and it settled down and looked at the basket. Itachi stood up and brushed the grass off his pants. Again he looked up and meet some confused, scared and amused eyes staring at him. He groaned inwards and sighed.

"Well first things first" stated Kisame looking at the dogs then Itachi, "what's with the dogs?"

"Ohhhhhh, and who is Leonardo and Lilly?" grinned Tobi, swaying on his feet.

The dog which Itachi just left lifted its ears up again and moved it stare towards the new people. It stood up and watched them. The member stayed quiet and watched the dog as it moved. It walked towards the basket and licked the Husky in the basket on the face and then turned and glared up at them. Itachi stood there and watched with amusement as the Husky glared at his band members. Sasuke couldn't help but grin and laugh at their faces. The Husky looked at Sasuke laughing, then Itachi, then the new comers. The dog decided it was safe and sat in front of the basket with eyes watching for any movement from the strangers. Hidan then took one step and the Husky growled. Sasuke laughed and Itachi smirked.

"That aboy, Leo!" called Sasuke and walked towards the dog. Leo looked up at Sasuke and waged his tail and was greeted with a pat between his ears.

"Well to answer your question Kisame" said Itachi, "before I left with you guys to travel around the world with, I had two Siberian Huskies. One a girl named Lilly and one boy named Leonardo." Itachi gestured towards the dogs. "I have had them since I was 18. Leonardo you just meet, or Leo for short like Sasuke said. Leonardo does not like strangers due to a few incidents which I will not talk about" continued Itachi as he gestured towards the very dog which gave them watchful eyes. Hidan gulped and Konan gestured for Itachi to continue.

"Lilly is the one in the basket. Obviously while I was away those two got busy. I told Sasuke to be careful but he must not have. Now I have puppies."

"Ummmmm, nice story" said a shocked Kisame.

"Why did you never tell us Itachi-sama?" asked Tobi, who was slowing moving towards the dogs. Leo took one look at him and Tobi jumped back. Leo laughed to himself and Itachi smirked.

"You never asked" was Itachi's answer.

"Why do you even have dogs? Why would a cold person like Itachi have pets?" said Hidan.

"I like dogs. More specific Siberian Huskies."

"Hidan! Itachi is not cold, just because he doesn't express every emotion like you, means he is cold" scolded Konan.

"They look new" said Zetsu.

"OMG Zetsu-sama talked!" shirked Tobi.

"Put a sock-in-it Tobi" said Deidara.

"When were they born?" asked Konan towards Itachi.

"Sasuke" Itachi said as he looked at his brother.

"Two nights ago."

"Have they been checked on?" asked Itachi with slight worry in his eyes. Itachi loves Leonardo and Lilly, so he loved their children.

"Yea Kiba's mum checked on them for me as a favour. You know Kiba from school right, the kid with the red fangs on his face."

"Inuzuka Kiba, yes I remember him. His mother is a very well-known vet, correct?"

"Yep that's the one"

"Um yes Itachi sorry to introduce on this family matter but it's getting dark. It's about 9. Can we go get food please" asked Konan. She shivered a little from the cold, night air, but she soon warmed up when Pein wrapped his arm around her waist and she rest her head on his shoulder and whispered thanks.

"Sure Konan, Sasuke take them back and ask one of the maids to organise dinner, the butlers to take people's stuff to their rooms and the rest of the maids to set things up for us" ordered Itachi.

"Sure Oniisan but what about you?"

"I'm going to get acquainted to the pups for a little while longer and put them back inside before they freeze."

"Ok dinner should be ready in 30, so hurry" said Sasuke as he closed his cell from ringing the house.

* * *

"Sakura dinner!" yelled her mum from downstairs.

Sakura looked up from her song book and sighed. She has been working on this song for about an hour since she got home. She only started it today during lunch and now she had nearly finished it.

"Ok mum, be down in a sec!" she called from her room.

"Ok, but hurry it will get cold!"

Sakura looked at her one-day work and closed her book, sat her guitar on her bed and sat up. She got up from her bed and put on her rainbow fuzzy slippers; which she got from Sasuke last year on her birthday, and walked down stairs to the kitchen to eat dinner. Sakura and her mother had small conversation while eating. Sakura thanked her mother for the meal and went back to her room to finish her song. She continued writing, playing her guitar, singing and humming. Time whizzed past her. It soon became quite late. She decided to have one last try at the song before she went to bed. She started to play the guitar and sing. At the end of the song she patted herself on the back. It sounded good.

"That was wonderful dearie" her mother said.

Sakura was started at first, she didn't realise her mum was there.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" her mother said as she walked over to Sakura's bed.

"It's alright mum, you just startled me that's all."

"I haven't heard that song before is it knew?"

"Um, yea I started it today."

"Really, it sounded awesome. I think you should leave it at that."

"You really think it was good? I don't think it's finished yet."

"Yes it was great Sakura. And I believe you have finished it. You gonna sing it tomorrow?"

"What no, I can't mum, people would laugh at me."

"It was a joke ok, now get some sleep its late and you have a big day tomorrow, my little super star."

"Mum, stop with the little super star, remember I'm going to be doctor to help with our little problem."

"Sakura, you don't need to worry about your money problem ok, and it would be a waste for you to stop with your singing."

"Mum I changed my dream to be a doctor, ok?"

"Whatever you say honey, now go to sleep."

"Night mum."

Sakura's mum kissed her forehead and turned the light off. As she walked down stairs to do the dishes she brought her phone up to her ear.

"You get that Naruto?"

"Yes Mrs Haruno, she is going to sing that tomorrow night for sure."

"Good now you go to bed as well, and tell your parents that I will see them tomorrow."

"Ok night Mrs Haruno."

Naruto hanged the phone back on the console and looked at his parents. "She's great isn't she?" he said.

"Yes Naruto she has a wonderful voice" said his mother.

"So Lillian and Colin aren't together anymore?" said his father.

"Yea dad, after a few things at his work and stuff he got drunk and started gambling, abusing Mrs Haruno and Sakura. But the worst was when he.." Naruto stopped explaining. He couldn't say it, tears started to form in his eyes. His mother pulled Naruto into as hug, which he happily took. Her t-shirt started to get wet; she looked at Minato, with pleading eyes.

"Naruto" said Minato.

Naruto let go off his mother and wiped his eyes. He gazed up at his father. "Yea dad."

"We know what happened so don't worry, he's gone now and Sakura and Lillian are safe. Ok. Now off to bed Lillian is right, it's late."

Naruto nodded, hugged both of his parents and said goodnight before he went off to find Jiraiya to say goodnight.

"Minato, I can't believe Colin, he did that to Sakura...and…and…" said Kushina, before tears started to form.

Minato grabbed his beautiful wife into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright Kushina remember he's gone now and Lillian and Sakura are safe. Besides Lillian managed to stop him before it got out of hand."

"Yea your right, now let's go to bed."

With that Kushina kissed Minato on the lips and grabbed his hand and they went off to bed. All the people in Konoha City were all asleep or were going to be very soon. All except one man who stood just outside the cities border. He took one last sip from the bottle of sake and smashed it on the ground before making his way to the nearest hotel. "I'm back Konoha!" he stated before he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_*"Sakura" whispered a voice. I turned around and saw no one. "Sakura" it said again. "Who's there" I said shakily. "You still don't know who I am" it said with slight amusement in its voice "What are you talking about" I said while looking around. I was trapped in a dark room. Whoever that voiced belong too stank off sake and cigarettes. But they still seemed familiar though. "Do you remember me now" it said, as a figure appeared in front of me. "Daddy." All the terrible memories of my father came rushing back into my mind. "No don't touch me!" I screamed. "Sakura, Sakura." "No don't touch me!" I screamed pushing the figure away. "Sakura" came a voice, it sounded like Sasuke's. "Sakura" came another voice, Naruto this time. One by one all my friends were saying my name. They all looked at me with disgusted eyes. "Your ugly forehead" said my best friend Ino. "No stop" I begged as they all were manipulated by my father. "Never" he said, as he ripped my t-shirt off. "No stop, don't please" I screamed as tears started to form in my eyes. "Sakura." My shoulders started to shake. "Sakura." I shut my eyes as my father stripped me. "SAKURA!"*_

"SAKURA, SAKURA!" screamed her mother, while shaking her shoulders.

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and his parents decided to go pick Sakura up and take her to school. School started late today as all the students had to do was finish setting things up for the festival. Naruto was extremely happy this morning for many reasons, one – he has his parents, two – Hinata's and his 1 year anniversary, 3 – the festival tonight, 4 – he gets to take Sakura to school and many more. They knocked on the Haruno's front door. Mrs Haruno answered and smiled as soon as she realised who knocked. "Kushina, Minato it's so good to see" she said, "Naruto good to see you as well." "Hey Lillian, we were wondering If we could take Sakura to school this morning?" said Kushina as Lillian invited them inside. "Of course you can." She lead them to the kitchen and they all sat down. "Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto. "She must still be in bed, on moment." Said Lillian as she got up and went upstairs. Lillian knocked on the door to Sakura's room. No reply. Knock again. "No don't touch me!" came a scream. Lillian opened the door and saw her daughter in distress in bed. She was tossing and turning, shoving the covers everywhere. She was screaming, pushing herself into the back of her bed and shoving her hands in front of her. Naruto and his parents heard the scream and the opening of a door, with a slam. They ran upstairs and saw what Lillian saw when they entered the room._

_**End Flashback**_

Lillian was shaking her daughter by the shoulders and screaming her name. Naruto was on the other side of the bed screaming her name as well. Kushina was terrified at the scene in front of her, she turned her body away from it and tucked her head into the crook of Minato's neck. Minato hugged his wife and watched the scene in front of him.

_*"Why, leave me alone" I said. "Because you BELONG to me" he said against my skin. It felt so wrong. I started to wriggle around and tried pushing him away but he hit me and continued touching me. I closed my eyes and gave up. I decided to sing my song to myself. I opened my eyes when I felt no hands on me anymore. I saw my father on the ground, holding his stomach. I curled up into a ball and looked around to see what had happened. Then I saw him. He crouched down next me and wrapped his jacket over my shoulders. I turned my head and my emerald eyes meet his red. ' The sharingan' I thought. He noticed my scared gaze and turned it off, now my eyes meet his onyx ones. He lifted me up, bridal style, and started to walk. The darkness disappeared when he picked. He is so warm. I curled closer to him and his grip tighten, holding me closer to his chest. I looked up at him and his eyes were on me. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back and kissed the top of my head. His touch on me felt like magic. It was nothing like my fathers. "How did you find me?" I asked against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, it beated like music. He gave a little chuckle and I looked him in the eye. "I heard you singing." "What?" I said, I am so confused. "Your song, I heard you singing. It was great, now wake up and finish it" he said as he placed me on the ground. I looked at him, he smiled, and I smiled. "Ok I will" I said before closing my eyes.'*_

"SAKURA!" screamed her mother.

"Mum" groaned Sakura.

Lillian gasped when she heard her daughter speak. She pulled her into a hug and didn't let go until Naruto tapped her shoulder to indicate that Sakura couldn't breathe. Lillian giggled and let go of her daughter. Then Naruto pulled her into a hug until Sakura mumbled "I can't breathe" to him, so he let go. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto and her mother with tears in their eyes, she also saw Naruto's parents in the doorway.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"You were having a really bad dream" said Naruto.

Sakura thought about it and shivered. Her father, his touch, it brought tears to her eyes and then remembered _him_ saving her. Sakura jumped out of bed and surprised Naruto and her mother making them fall over. Sakura ran over to her lyrics book, she grabbed her necklace of her neck and took the charm into her hands. She placed it into the lock and a soft click was heard. She placed the necklace on her desk and grabbed a pen. She scribbled a few lines out of her book and wrote in some new ones. She sat there and hummed to herself. When Sakura was in her own world, the adults and Naruto looked at each. They were confused at what Sakura was doing. Lillian and Naruto got up of the ground and stood in the doorway with Minato and Kushina. All four of them watched Sakura in amazement at what she was doing. Sakura suddenly jumped up and turned around.

"It's finished" she said with a grin.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to Konoha High School Festival. I am Naruto and I will be the MC for tonight!" boomed Naruto's voice out of the speakers. He had everyone's attention as they started walking into the school's ground. "I am speaking on behalf of the entire school in thanking you all for coming and hope you have a great time" he continued. A few cheers and claps were heard. "Now we have games for all ages, food, music, rides and all sorts of things for everyone to enjoy" he said grinning. Nearly everyone in the city had come to the festival, even Akatsuki turned up to everyone's surprise. The crowd made a huge uproar when they turned up. Sasuke managed to get out of the crowd of fans and made his way to Naruto while Zetsu and Kisame keep the fans at bay.

"The band is sorry about the commotion, but they really wanted to come. Oh and Pein, the manager, said they can sit at a stall and sign autographs for the school" said Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto's smile grew even more. He told Sasuke were they could set up and Sasuke agreed and left to tell them.

"Alright everyone in area B, Akatsuki will be signing autographs for everyone, so please let them be for a moment so they can set up. Make sure you make a line and no pushing. This goes for all the stalls and rides. And no Akatsuki won't be performing today." boomed Naruto's voice again. The crowd around the band dispersed and sighed in defeat.

"Thank you everyone for the help. Now if you need anything, or have lost anything come up to me and I will try and help. Any information just ask students. Now the students will also be having fun at the festival so be aware of that, So they are wearing casual but those who are working with have a the school emblem on a tag on their clothing" rumbled Naruto's voice from the speakers, "Later tonight there will be fireworks and a live concert by our very own students. The great band _Hawk_ and a solo singer who plays the guitar _Sakura Haruno_. So with that said everyone enjoy the festival and have fun."

* * *

Sakura was pacing around her change room, she could her Naruto call out Sasuke's band to stage, and she was going out soon. 'It's alright calm down, calm down' she told herself. She stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes. 'Alright Sakura now is not the time to be afraid. Remember sing, breathe and have fun" she told herself. She reopened her eyes and saw that they reflected confidence in them. She got changed, put make-up on and heard a soft knock on her door. She put her shoes on and opened the door. Hinata was standing outside it, she looked very beautiful. She was wearing a mid-thigh purple and white flowered summer dress and a light purple jacket. She wore a small high heel shoe and her hair was out, it flowed right down to her waist.

"You ready Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata.

"Yup, let me just grab my guitar."

Sakura raced back into the change room and grabbed her guitar, before she left she looked at the mirror. Sakura was shocked to see how good she looked. Her dress hugged her curves very nicely and her breast didn't look small in the dress, they looked normal for once. Hinata walked Sakura towards the stage and said good-luck to her before she walked back to the front of the stage, to tell Naruto she was ready. She stood at the bottom of the steps while listening to _Hawk_.

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

_It's true_

_The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

_You_

_Now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You _

_Now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

Rang Sasuke voice through the speakers. 'Amazing' Sakura thought, 'The cheers are louder than the music.' She giggled to herself and continued to listen. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and swayed in time the music.

"Thank you _Hawk_, that everyone was _With You by Linkin Park_. Who wants them to sing again!" sang Naruto's voice through the speakers.

"YES!" screamed the crowd.

"There you have it folks, _Hawk _is going tosing again. Now they are going to sing _Riot by Three Days Grace_" bellowed Naruto's voice.

_If you feel so empty _

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off, so stepped on_

_You're not the only _

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

Came Sasuke's voice again. Only this time the band was louder. 'Obviously Naruto turned the volume up' thought Sakura. The cheering started up again, they started chatting the band's name.

"Thank you _Hawk_! Now a quick 5 minute break and then our last act!" came Naruto's voice again.

Cheers were heard and it slowly died down. A few boys raced onto the stage and the band stepped off and walked down the stairs towards Sakura. Sakura stepped aside and let them go past her. She got a smile off Jugo, a wink off Suigetsu, a glare off Karin and Sasuke stopped in front of her. He told his band members to go ahead. They walked off but Karin gave Sakura a 'you do something and I will murder you bitch!' glare. Sakura just smiled and waved. Once they were out of sight Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You were great out there Sasuke" remarked Sakura with a smile.

"Thanks Saku, I hope you do well" he said with a smile, "Just so you know the atmosphere is amazing out there. The lights aren't too bright and the stage is quite big"

"Ok thanks Sasuke."

He gave her a hug for good luck, which was returned and he started to walk off, but he turned his head towards Sakura. "Oh yeah Saku. The band is in the front row, you can't miss them" he said with a grin and left.

'Great thanks for telling me Sasuke' she thought. The butterflies were starting to resurface. She did a few calming excurses, and calmed down. She gave her lucky necklace a kiss and picked her guitar up. 'I'm ready!' she said to yourself.

"Alright folks we are now ready. So now ladies, gents and people of other vary ages. Konoha High would love to welcome you all to the school's best musician SAKURA HARUNO!"

Sakura walked up the stairs and onto the stage. All the students at the school cheered really loudly for Sakura, while the others clapped. Sakura walked into the middle of the stage and put her guitar on the seat. She fixed the microphone up on the stage and her head one as well. She looked out from the stage and smiled. There was so many people. She managed to spot her friends near the front, they were giving her huge grins, waves and thumbs, her gaze then travelled and she spotted her mother with Naruto's parents. They were under a Cherry Blossom tree with some teachers. Her mother stood up when she saw Sakura looking at her. She gave her daughter a huge grin and gave her thumbs. Sakura's smile grew more, she was so happy her mother came. She saw some other familiar faces and they were cheering her on. But at last her gaze fell upon Akatsuki, just as Sasuke said they were at the front and you couldn't miss them. She looked at each member, she could put names to faces. Pein; he gave her a look with interest in them. Konan; her eyes told Sakura that she believed that Sakura was good. Zetsu and Kisame; the body guards, they were looking at her with a grin on their faces. Tobi, Hidan and Deidara; they looked at her like she was a goddess. Sasori and Kakuzu; looked at her with a smile. Lastly Itachi; Sakura blushed when she saw him, he was looking at her with interest in his eyes, when he saw her gaze on him he smiled at her and nodded. Sakura turned and gave Naruto the signal that she was ready. The music came pounding out of the speakers, on cue she started to sing and sway her body. The music took her over.

_Knocked off my feet_

_The earth moved beneath_

_The edge of a dream and a nightmare_

_I opened the door_

_Fell through the floor_

_I slipped through the cracks into nowhere _

_So tell me where were You_

_When everything fell down like thunder_

_I begged You to pull me through_

_I couldn't get out from under_

_I took the fall, I took it all_

_My smile was just an illusion_

_Cut me I bleed, reveal me I need_

_I finally broke in the pressure _

_So tell me where were You_

_When everything fell down like thunder_

_I begged You to pull me through_

_I couldn't get out from under_

_Left me for dead, inside my head_

_Couldn't You see that I was still breathing_

_Screaming I reached for You_

_I couldn't get out from under_

Sakura left the microphone and danced around the stage making humming noises and saying the little words and noises between the verses. She started to sing while dancing around.

_Where were You?_

_I reached for You_

_The pressure pulled me down_

_Where were You?_

_I reached for You_

_The pressure pulled me_

Sakura walked back to the middle of the stage and took the microphone back in her hand.

_Where were You?_

_The pressure pulled me_

_Where were You?_

_The pressure pulled me_

_Where were You?_

_I reached for You_

Sakura left the microphone and moved around on the stage to finish the last bit off perfectly

_Pressure_

_Pressure_

_Pressure _

She stopped and looked out at the audience. She was breathing heavily and her chest moved up and down with her breathing. Everyone (I mean everyone) looked at Sakura with surprised eyes. Akatsuki, Naruto, students, her friends, her mother, parents, teachers and guests couldn't believe what they just heard and saw. She gave it her all in one song. 100% or more all the way. Sakura closed her eyes,1…2…3… seconds and she opened them. She gave the crowd a smile and cheers where heard all round. Sakura couldn't believe how loud they were. The crowd was going crazy after one song. Sakura's smile grew bigger, she was so happy. She turned her gaze from strangers to friends. They were cheering the largest. Her gaze fell back towards her mum. Lillian had tears in her eyes, she was so happy that everyone loved her daughters singing. She gave Sakura a look, that look had love, happiness, joy and proudness in it. She gave her daughter a kiss to catch and she indeed caught it and place in on her cheek. Her gaze travelled towards Akatsuki. The whole band was clapping her, really big claps. They were surprised yet again by her. Tobi, Hidan and Deidara of course where as loud as her friends. Then emerald meet onyx. Itachi was staring at her with, she didn't know what his eyes were holding. All she knows is he was cheering her on. Itachi was surprised that the girl surprised him again. He loved watching her sing, the way she could change her voice, the way she danced and the way she let the music take her over. He gave her a smile again. Sakura blushed upon seeing his smile and her smile grew larger, he chuckled to himself when she blushed. She turned to Naruto. He was on the verge of tears; he couldn't believe how well Sakura sang. He knew she was good but this good he didn't know. He gave her thumbs up and a smile. Sakura nodded and gave the signal again.

"Alright everyone how good was that. Sakura just sang _Out From Under by Red_, now she's going to sing _False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" _said Naruto.

The crowd died down and when the music turned back on. They wanted to listen to Sakura's singing again. Sakura did the same thing she did in the last song. Let the music take over.

_Oh, it's time to let it go_

_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_  
_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_  
_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_  
_Don't sweat it, {it was} set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_It's sacrifice_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_  
_Stop pretending to deny_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_All along you know you thought you got the best of me_  
_{But} you were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face_  
_I cannot believe you claimed you were my family_  
_Don't sweat it - it's set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_And it doesn't seem likely to fade_  
_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_  
_Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

_It's sacrifice_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_  
_Stop pretending to deny_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_[Spoken:] guitar_

_Oh, it's time to let it go_

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold_  
_You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?_  
_It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke..._

_It's sacrifice_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_  
_Stop pretending to deny_  
_False pretense you'll hurt again_

_So play the game until you run out_  
_And play the game into my hand_

The crowd cheered and cheered, and clapped and clapped. The atmosphere was amazing, Sakura loved the fact that people loved her enthusiasm on the stage. She waved to the crowd and smiled. Sakura picked her guitar up and started to leave, but stopped when Naruto's voice rang through the speakers.

"How was that everyone! Now Sakura is going to sing one last song to you, she wrote it herself, can you believe it. Now everyone a big cheer for Sakura!"

* * *

**I just love huskies, they are so cute :D**

**I wonder what Sakura is going to do to Naruto, he is in trouble.**

**Like to say thanks to all those you have favourite and followed my work, it leaves happiness in my heart :)**

**So please read, favourite, followed and comment, any questions just ask.**

**I hope you all are still enjoying my story :)**

**SPOLIER for the next chapter – something bad happens to Sakura :o**

**So next chapter isn't that funny but all well :)**

**naruhinaxichihime out XD**


	4. Father

Akatsuki is a famous band, who travels all over the world to share their music.

They return back to Japan (Konoha City), after looking all over the world for another singer to join them and they hold a special 1 day contest to see if they could find what they are after. But in a change of events they attend a school festival, which has a live contest. Can they find what they want there? Who knows? I do :P

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old girl. She must face being bullied, teased, keep up good grades; help her mother, hand with friends and other teenage problems. But what happens when something big happens. It changes her life. But all of a sudden her father comes back and back to interfere. He is one huge problem. Can she stop him and help her mother, keep friends and find love. Can she achieve her dream, but which one?

**Don't own NARUTO or the characters!**

**Apologies if this song is like anyone's but I just made it up, I don't care if you like it or not, just read and be nice please :)**

**I just own the story plot, it's my idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Father**

Sakura was frozen on the stage, 'OH SHIT!' she thought. She quickly walked up to Naruto and they both covered their microphones with their hands.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto, what song?!" she hissed.

"The one you finished this morning. Your mum rang me last night and I heard you singing that song. Do that one."

"WHAT!" she yelled. After she yelled she realised she uncovered her microphone and her WHAT was heard by all. Naruto giggled at her mishap and Sakura kicked him in the shin.

"Fine, whatever" she mumbled to him, covering her microphone.

Naruto smiled at her and uncovered his microphone. "Alright everyone Sakura is about to sing a song which she just wrote so enjoy!" he yelled happily.

Sakura gave him a glare and placed herself on the chair. She fixed her microphone up and the one on the stage. She looked out to the audience. They were all staring at her. Yet again her emerald meet onyx. His eyes were full of amusement; Itachi saw what she did to Naruto, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Alright, um... hi everyone I just finished this song this morning. It is called _If You Never Showed Up_. Before I sing it I shall tell you about it a little bit, ok" Sakura said. She looked around and everyone nodded.

"Well, as like in every other school people get bullied. One time I was bullied yet again and someone saved me. But before they came I was doing nothing, but when I felt their presence I had a surge of energy. I stood up for myself because of them. And last night I had a very bad dream, they appeared and helped me. With my friends alongside that person I could do anything. So this is dedicated to that one person, thanks" she said, as she watched out into the crowd. She watched every emotion in their eyes. Sakura started to play her guitar and sing. While singing, everyone felt her pain and sorrow.

* * *

_If you never showed up _

_My life would mean nothing, _

_If you never showed up _

_My life would suck, _

_If you never showed up _

_I would have died, _

_If you never showed up_

_I lived my life in fear, fear of those you hurt me,_

_But you showed up and gave me courage, _

_That day I stood up, scaring my troubles, _

_I fought but they won, but there you were saving me, _

_From then till now, I promised not to cry, _

_From then till now, I have had courage_

_If you never showed up _

_My life would mean nothing, _

_If you never showed up _

_My life would suck, _

_If you never showed up _

_I would have died, _

_If you never showed up_

_It's easier for me, to run away from my problems, _

_But when you came, _

_It gave me courage to fight through all the trouble, _

_Now please don't leave, you gave me courage,_

_So please don't leave, I would fall without you_

_if you never showed up _

_My life would mean nothing, _

_If you never showed up _

_My life would suck, _

_If you never showed up _

_I would have died,_

_If you never showed up_

_My troubles are here and they're willing to stay, _

_Why did you go?_

_When you left, my courage vanished, _

_When you left, I fell_

_Now I can't fight, They're too strong, _

_Now I can't fight, cause your gone_

_But then you showed up, _

_It gave me strength, _

_But then you showed up, _

_They ran away, _

_But then you showed up, _

_Now I can fight_

_But_

_If you never showed up, my heart would still be _

_brokennnnnnnnnnnnn_

* * *

Sakura looked up from her guitar to meet people cheering for her song. Some people had tears in their eyes, especially her friends and her mother. Sakura stood up from the chair and bowed. She moved to the stairs and left to her dressing room.

"Thank you Sakura for that beautiful song" cried Naruto, but then he grinned and wiped away his tears, "See everyone she is defiantly the school's best musician. From hard core rock to soul searching music. Konoha High's Sakura is the best, she can sing anything. Now that's all everyone, there will be a fire work show and then we close soon after that. So thank you very much for coming and hope you travel home safely."

Everyone cheered and got ready for the firework display. Some people left to go home while others got comfy with lovers. Even Naruto went out to find his lover. During all the commotion of the ending Akatsuki left and were chatting in their limo.

"She was an angel, hmm" Deidara said.

"Oh shut it sissy, like she would fall for a girl like you" said Hidan.

"Tobi likes her."

Everyone turned and looked at Tobi with amused eyes. Tobi just shrugged and continued thinking about Sakura.

"I think it's been all agreed Pein" said Konan.

"Itachi?" stated Pein as he looked at his lead singer.

Itachi was staring out across the oval watching his little brother mingling with friends and signing autographs. He removed his eyes from Sasuke and looked at Pein. "Yes."

"Ok it's settled then, Sakura Haruno will join us" said Pein.

Tobi, Deidara and Hidan high-fived each other, while the others mingled to each other. Itachi looked back outside and saw a shadowy figure move towards the back of the stage.

"I'm getting some fresh air" Itachi stated as he got out of the limo.

"Kisame go with him" ordered Pein.

"Ok" Kisame said.

The two walked around the festival until they reached a crowd, that's when Kisame lost Itachi; more like Itachi lost Kisame on purpose.

"Itachi, Itachi" called Kisame, "Shit I lost him."

Itachi kept walking with his head down until he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was with a group of people in which Itachi believe were his friends. In said group was Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and three new people Itachi hasn't seen before. Itachi walked up to them and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn, what do you want" said Sasuke as he turned around, "Oniisan, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke what's behind the stage?"

"Why Itachi?"

"Oh that's where the change rooms are for the _Hawk_ and Sakura" said Naruto.

"Dobe why tell him that, I want to know why" barked Sasuke.

"Gezz calm down Sasuke, he might want to…you know…go" replied Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled Ino.

"My bladder is fine thank you" said Itachi.

"So Itachi, why?" asked Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. Why?" said Sasuke, with a glare.

"Change rooms" said Ino.

Everyone looked at Ino. "What?! She's there getting changed people, I texted her" said Ino as she waved her phone around.

"See there you go …..Itachi?" said Naruto.

Everyone turned their gaze upon where Itachi was just standing.

"Where he go?" said Naruto.

* * *

"Honey that was amazing" said Lillian to Sakura.

"Thanks mum, I was surprised with the audience. It was brilliant being up there" said Sakura as she dried herself off, from her shower.

"The song you wrote was beautiful darling, I am so proud" Lillian stated.

"Thanks mum, I was so scared while singing it though I can't believe you and Naruto set me up like that. Seriously I was frozen to the spot. I'm just glad the audience liked it" replied Sakura as she got dressed. "Mum?" said Sakura as she opened the bathroom door. She stared into a dark room. Sakura took a few steps into the dark room when the bathroom light switched off and the door was slammed. Sakura jumped at the sudden noise.

"Mum? Come on nice trick, now come on out" said Sakura as she explored the wall for the light switch. While searching she heard a noise, like someone's scream being muffled.

"SAKURA RUN!" yelled her mother before she was hit over the head with something hard.

"MUM! Where are you, what's going on?" called Sakura into the darkness. She frantically explored the wall for the light until something foul smelling grabbed her from behind. Sakura's mouth was covered before she could scream.

"It's great to see you Sakura" said a man.

'Oh no' thought Sakura. She bit on the man's hand and kicked him away. She heard something hit the wall.

"Look what you did, you made me hit mother. Hahaha haha" laughed the hidden figure.

"Mum, mum are you ok?!" called Sakura again into the darkness.

The figure in the darkness turned the table's light on, showing himself to Sakura. Sakura's eyes grew wider than any normal person's eyes should go. She stared at the man and then the ground at his feet. There behind him was her mother tied up crying, staring Sakura in the eyes. 'Run, please run' that's what those eyes said. Sakura looked back up at the man that stood in front of her.

"Not going to cry mummy again Sakura. You sure have grown up" he said with lustful eyes, which sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. He started to walk towards Sakura. Sakura started to back up towards the wall behind her until she hit it. As soon as she did the man pounched and was right on Sakura. The man pushed Sakura down to the ground and grabbed her wrists, he pushed them above her head and held both in one hand.

"Stop, don't do this please" pleaded Sakura, as her eyes started to water. "Father please stop."

All that her father did was smirk at her and tore her t-shirt and pants off, leaving Sakura in her white, lacy and bowed lingerie. His smirk grew when he saw them.

"You sure have changed her underwear choice" he said with in a husky voice. Sakura shivered when he said that , she started to wriggle out of his grip but he just laid on top of her and pushed his weight on her hips and abdomen. He tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed her further into the ground. Sakura's shoulders, back, neck and wrists cracked, her bones were in distressed from the sudden force; her bones were starting to break. The pain was horrifying and tears started to flow down her cheeks. Her father started to feel Sakura up, touching all over her body, feeling every curve and every piece of her skin. He unhooked her bra and let her soft globes fall out of her bra. Her tanned nipples went hard as the cool air hit them. Her father smirked to himself and dove onto her left breast. He started to suck, lick and nibble on her nipple. Sakura gasped when he did this and started to wriggle more, trying to make him stop. He just hit her over the head, leaving Sakura feeling dizzy and her vision blurry. He did the same treatment to the next breast while massaging the other. Sakura was feeling so weak but she kept wriggling put froze when she felt a hand over the forbidden area.

"Please, please, stop touching me. Dad please stop" cried Sakura.

Her father lifted his head up and smirked at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes, she didn't want to watch her father anymore. She waited for him to pull her briefs off. Waited…waited…waited. Sakura cracked one eye open to see her father frozen on top of her. He was looking towards the door. Then Sakura realised there was foot steps outside the door. There was a knock on the door and her father looked at her, his eyes telling her to stay quiet or else. Her mother managed to wriggle her way over to Sakura and Colin. She threw herself at Colin hitting him off Sakura. Sakura was too terrified to call out for help. Colin looked at Lillian and grinned as he hit her over and over and then sat her up, he wanted to make sure she watched when he put his jewel into the forbidden cave. He slowly made his way back to Sakura. He started to unbuckle his belt and he pulled Sakura's briefs off revealing her small pink locks covering her forbidden zone. He slowly made his way up her thigh with his hand just as it was about to reach the forbidden area Sakura screamed.

"PLEASE STOP. DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Then a bang was heard. Colin turned his gaze to the front door, but he was too slow in moving as a kick was delivered to his abdomen. He started to get back up when another kick was delivered and a few hard punches to the chest and one to the chin, this sent him flying across the room into the wall. He was knocked out for the time being. During the attack Sakura slowly backed into the wall behind her. She brought her knees up to her chest, trying to cover herself up. She couldn't tell who came into the room due to her injuries and she terrified. Sakura didn't realise the figure that attack her father was now in front of her. He/she was about to touch Sakura.

"Don't touch me" whispered Sakura, but the figure still heard her.

"Sakura" it said.

Sakura was startled to hear the figure speak. She knew that deep voice. Sakura lifted her head up to try and focus on the figure.

"Itachi?" she said.

"Yes Sakura, it's me" Itachi said as he took his jacket off. He placed it around Sakura's shoulders and brought her to his chest. He flipped them so his back was to the wall; he brought her closer to him. Sakura was startled at the sudden movement but Itachi calmed her down. She snuggled closer to Itachi's chest. She was freezing. It was November after all. Itachi tightened his grip on Sakura, drawing her closer to him, he could feel her shivering. Itachi looked over at Sakura's mother, 'she's breathing that's good' he thought. His gaze wondered over to her father. He was still knocked out. Itachi pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled a number. Ring, ring, ring, answer.

"Where are you Itachi, the band is getting worried. Pein nearly killed me, when I told him I lost you" screamed Kisame from the other end of the phone.

"Calm down Kisame, get Sasuke and come to the back of the stage. Oh and tell him to bring Naruto and his father"

"What? What's going on Itachi? Why are you speaking so softly."  
"Kisame do it now" ordered Itachi.

"Ok it sounds serious, be there in 5."

With that Itachi pressed end call. All he could do now was wait. He looked at the other two people in the room, they hadn't moved yet. His gaze then went to the sleeping beauty in his arms. Sakura managed to warm up a little and fell to asleep in Itachi's arms knowing she was safe. Itachi heard Sakura's little whimpers of pain as she slept. He was just glad she stopped shivering; he placed a kiss on top of her head, and left his cheek on her hair. He kept his gaze on the figure which attack Sakura, making sure he didn't move, but he kept an ear open for anyone who came in the door. Sakura smiled in her sleep when she felt the kiss on top of her head.

* * *

"Kisame what's up?" said Sasuke as Kisame came running up to him and his friends.

"Itachi needs you me and some kid called Naruto and his dad now!" he said.

"What?! What's going on?" said Sasuke as they ran over to Naruto and his parents.

"I don't know, he said meet him at the back of the stage. He was speaking really quiet and he sounded worried."

"The back of the stage…Oh shit SAKURA!" yelled Sasuke.

As they reached Naruto, him and his parents heard Sasuke yell Sakura. They meet his gaze as well as a huge blue figure's.

"Um hi" said Naruto to the giant in front of him.

"No time for bullshit Naruto, we need you and your dad now. Follow us" said Sasuke as he and the figure ran off. Naruto looked at his dad and they followed. They easily caught up.

"What's going on Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he ran next to him.

"Itachi called Kisame here" Sasuke stated while pointing to Kisame, who nodded.

"Yea so what?" asked Naruto.

"We think Sakura's in trouble" said Sasuke as they turned the corner and where at the back of the stage. They ran to Sakura's change room and saw that the door was wide open and it was pitch black. They heard some whimpering and took a step into the room, but they meet a pair of red eyes.

"Itachi?" said Sasuke.

"Don't turn the light on!" said Itachi, but he was too late. Naruto turned the light on. Itachi moved himself to cover Sakura up as much as possible, before they saw her. Sakura woke up from the sudden movement. She cried out in pain from her injuries and cold air. Itachi turned his gaze to the 4 people behind him. His red eyes meet shocked eyes.

"Don't look this way!" he ordered. Their gazes stayed on him but then moved away.

"Kisame take care of the man, Minato and Naruto take care of Sakura's mother and Sasuke get me a towel" ordered Itachi.

The 4 males looked at the scene in front of them. There was a man covered in blood on the far side of the room. In the middle was Sakura's mum, tied up and injured, but she was awake and looking at them. Minato rushed over and undid her mouth gag. Lillian looked at Minato with sad eyes.

"Itachi where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Lillian's eyes looked at the clothes on the ground then Itachi. Minato followed her gaze and realised what happened. He turned around to the three behind him, they were about to go to Itachi. Itachi had turned his gaze back to Sakura who was shivering and whimpering in his arms.

"Don't look, do as Itachi says!" yelled Minato. Sasuke's, Naruto's and Kisame's gazes looked at Minato. They slowly made their ways over to him. He whispered into their ears, "Sakura is most likely naked in his arms."

Sasuke and Naruto gasped in shock while Kisame stood up and evaluated the situation in the room. He saw a woman tied up, Sakura's mother, and clothes too small for the mum and a man on the far side of the room in blood. He too realised what happened. Kisame made his way over to the man. He was starting to wake up.

"Was he the one Itachi?" asked Kisame as he looked down on Colin.

Itachi groaned angrily. Kisame knew what it meant. YES.

"Naruto call the police and ambulance now" said Minato as he untied Lillian.

Naruto called them and put the phone to his father's ear. Minato explained the situation to the people on the other side of the phone. Naruto and Sasuke gasped and went wide-eyed when Minato finished explain what happened.

"Itachi, I'm coming over with a towel, ok" said Sasuke as he slowly walked over to this brother.

"Stay behind my back" ordered Itachi. Sasuke obeyed and stayed behind Itachi's back.

"Stop" said Itachi when Sasuke was 2m away, "throw the towel over."

Sasuke followed his brother's instructions; he watched as Itachi carefully removed on hand away from the front of him and grasped the towel. He then took it to the front. From there Sasuke couldn't tell unless he got closer. Sirens could be heard from outside. Kisame had tied Colin up and sat him on the chair, while Minato helped Sakura's mum to her feet. She was a bit shaky and had a few injuries but she was alright. Naruto left the room and went onto the stage, he spoke into the microphone.

"Um yes, excuse me everyone please make way for the ambulance and police, thank you" called Naruto's voice through the speakers. Everyone looked up at him and saw the vehicles at the front gate. Everyone made a path way for them to get through. Naruto waved them over and they pulled up at the front of the stage. Naruto hopped down and was greeted by police, ambulance workers, friends, teachers, parents and Akatsuki band members.

"Alright everyone an incident happened out back. The criminal has been caught but he have 2 injuries maybe 3. And the criminal is injured as well" said Naruto.

Everyone turned their gaze when they saw Sasuke run around the corner. He ran up to them and said wait here. Sasuke ran back to the room and told Itachi, Kisame and Minato to come out front, the police and ambulance was here. Sasuke ran back to the front.

"They're coming out" Sasuke said.

Kisame was the first to come around he had a tied up man over his shoulder, he walked up to the police and laid the man at their feet.

"He's the one" he said and the police nodded. The police took Colin towards an ambulance and hand cuffed him to the stretcher. Next to come around were Minato and Lillian. Kushina gasped and ran to her husband and friend. She helped Minato walk Lillian to an ambulance. Minato then went over to a police officer and told him what he knows and that Lillian knows what happened. The police man nodded and thanked him. Said police officer walked over to Lillian and stayed with her while they boarded the ambulance. Lillian's and Colin's ambulance took off before Itachi brought Sakura around.

"Where is the girl?" asked a police officer to Minato.

Everyone looked around thinking what's going on. A crowd started to form around the stage. Finally Itachi emerged around the corner with a body in his hands and blood sprayed over his body. Itachi was carrying Sakura bridal style. People saw cherry blossom hair and gasped. People started talking and asking each other questions. "What's Itachi Uchiha doing with that singing girl?" or "What is happening, what happened to that girl?" Questions like that. Konan gasped when she realised who it was, she grabbed Pein's hand and he tightened his grip on hers, telling her it's alright. The rest of the band member looked at each other, then Itachi and back to each other. Thinking what the hell is going on. The boys in Sakura's friend group had to hold the girls back. Ino was balling her eyes out, seeing her friend staying still and limp. Itachi walked over to the ambulance, he tightened his grip on Sakura drawing her closer to him, and Sakura mumbled something to him against his chest. He couldn't tell what she said. She snuggled closer to Itachi, trying to stay warm. Itachi kept a firm grip on the towel making sure Sakura stayed covered. Sakura turned her head so she could gaze up at Itachi. Her emerald meet worried onyx. He felt her head move and turned his gaze onto her, until his eyes meet with hers. She tried to smile at him but it didn't work, instead she gripped his shirt. He saw Sakura trying to smile at him, but she couldn't, she was in too much pain, but he felt her hand grip his shirt. His grip on her shoulders tightened, this time she managed to smile a little, knowing that Itachi was here to look after her. On the outside to everyone, Itachi looked calm and serious about the whole situation but on the inside his heart was breaking, he was freaking out. This girl was confusing the Uchiha. He doesn't know what is wrong with him, all he knows is that he can't help but smile around her, when she smiles his world seems to be brighter and he never wants to see her in pain. Itachi stopped in front of the ambulance and talked to the paramedic and police officer who greeted him. He told them a short version on what happened and what state Sakura was in.  
"Is she awake?" asked the paramedic.

Itachi looked down at Sakura, she had her eyes closed but her grip on his shirt had tightened. "Yes she is."

"Ok well you hop in the ambulance as well, I want to check you out as well" said the paramedic.

Itachi nodded and the police officer said a few words to him before he got in. Once in Sasuke came running up.

"Oniisan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hospital with Sakura, they want to make sure I'm fine," Itachi said looking at Sakura but he turned his gaze to Sasuke and smirked "plus she won't let go of my shirt."

Sasuke just nodded and watched as the ambulance drove away. A police officer came up to Sasuke.

"Thank you for your help young man, but tomorrow could you come in and give a statement" said the police officer. Sasuke nodded in response. The police officer said his thanks and drove away. The crowd around the stage dispersed as people went home. Leaving crying friends, caring parents, an upset band and two heartbroken boys. 'Sakura' they all thought, before they went their separate ways home.

* * *

2 weeks past until anyone could see Itachi or Sakura. The only people who had seen them were doctors, nurses, police, Lillian and Kisame. But today her friends got together with each other, today was the day they were allowed to see Sakura. Akatsuki also got together to go see how Itachi was. All that Kisame told them was he was fine, it was the girl. They all wondered why Itachi hadn't come home yet, there was reason they all knew that but they didn't know what it was. Both parties of friend's encountered each other as they entered the hospital. Neither said anything just a nod to each. They walked up to the hospital visiting desk and asked to see Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha. The nurse behind the desk was surprised to see Akatsuki but soon got over her shock.

"Please wait a moment" she told them.

The nurse vanished leaving the friends standing at the desk. They stood there quietly, no one talked, no one moved until the nurse came back, smiling.

"Thank you for waiting "she said, "Miss Haruno seems well enough to see you all today. Please remain quiet while in the hospital and follow this police officer to her room."

"Excuse me miss, but what about Itachi?" asked Konan.

"He's sharing a room with Miss Haruno, so you will meet him at the same destination" she said.

The group of friends were greeted by a male officer; he escorted them to a fairly large room at the other end of the hospital. Outside the door stood another police officer, female this time she nodded at the male one and knocked on the door. The friends just arrived at the door when it opened, revealing Itachi. He stood there in only boxers and pants, he was finishing tying his hair up.

"Hn, what is it?" he asked as he gazed up at the people outside the room. "Oh hi guys come in."

The 2 parties walked into the room Itachi was in, the last person shutting the door. They looked around; the room was bigger than the normal hospital room. It had a couch on one side of the room with a few pillows and a blanket on it. A bed in the centre of the room, hospital devices were set up around the bed. A big TV on the wall and a small bookcase near the couch. There was another door which leads to the bathroom. They could hear humming and water running. While the friends looked around the room Itachi finished drying himself off and pulled a shirt on, rolling the sleeves to his elbows. Itachi sat on the bed and watched as his fellow band members and Sakura's friends wondered around the room. Some took up the couch while others leaned against an unoccupied wall.

"So how are you Itachi?" asked Pein.

"I'm quite well, yourself?"

"I'm doing well."

"Alright Itachi where is the girl?" said Hidan.

"What girl?" said Itachi with a smirk.

As one cue Sakura walked out of the bathroom wearing a red mid-thigh dress, with thin straps that went over her shoulders. She also wore black stockings under the dress and her hair was out and brushed. Sakura's hair had now grown down to her shoulder blades. She wore no make-up showing off her natural beauty; Sakura then looked up to see the room full of people, it was quite the surprise to her. When Sakura walked out her friends gasped in surprise, there stood their friend wearing a beautiful dress but they could see the bandages which were around her shoulders that travelled down her back to her waist. She also had one arm in a sling and the other arm had a bandage around her wrist. Itachi was by Sakura's side the minute she walked out, good thing he was as Naruto came flying over to hug her. Itachi put an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him as Naruto flew past them hitting the wall. Everyone gasped at the scene in front of them. Itachi Uchiha had just grabbed a girl by the waist. Sakura turned her head into Itachi, she was trying to hide. Itachi could feel Sakura trembling from fear.

"Don't move suddenly Naruto, you scared her" said Itachi as he held Sakura.

"Is Sakura alright Itachi, I heard a noise?" said a woman who just submerged from the bathroom. Naruto got back off the ground and saw none other than Mrs Haruno standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Yes she is Mrs Haruno, just was startled by Naruto" said Itachi with a slight bow.

"Enough formality Itachi, remember its Lillian" Lillian said with a small laugh.

Itachi nodded and carried Sakura over to the bed and he sat her on the bed and stood up. Sakura grabbed onto his arm with her injured wrist, he looked down at her and saw her pleading eyes. He bent down to eye-level with Sakura and took her injured hand into his.

"It's alright Sakura these people are your friends" he said with a smile while Sakura looked around the room at the people. She gave Itachi a nod and he stood up, but stayed by her side.

"Sakura?" said a teary Ino, who was hugging the side of Sai. Sakura looked up at Ino and smiled.

"Ino come here" Sakura said opening up her chest. Ino ran over and hugged her best friend. Sakura squealed by the sudden movement but calmed down when Itachi put his hand on her shoulder. Ino balled her eyes out, wetting Sakura's dress. Sakura started to rub her best friends back. All the girls had tears in their eyes, even Konan eyes were watery. Sakura looked up and met her friend's sadden eyes, she gestured to them to come over, by using her head. They walked quickly over to Sakura and hugged her, being careful of Ino and Sakura's injuries. While Sakura and her friends had their little moment, Itachi got everyone else into a group, it was time they knew about Sakura's current health.

"Itachi why is Sakura acting strange?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea and why can't I hug her?" Naruto stated with a pout.

"Why are you guys dressed up?" asked Konan, gesturing to Itachi's clothes and Sakura's.

"To answer everyone's questions I will begin from the beginning" said Itachi as everyone in the room fell silent to listen to the tragic story.

* * *

**Aw poor Saku ;(**

**But go Itachi you saw Saku naked ;)**

**I hope this was an alright chapter, and i hope you guys are still enjoying my story :)**

**Next chapter will be a long one, so please give me time :)**

**Questions are welcomed and i shall try to answer them. Please review, comment, favourite, follow and all that jazz :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes in my story, im not very good at english *sheepish grin***

**So untill the next time**

**naruhinaxichihime out XD**


	5. Graduation

Akatsuki is a famous band, who travels all over the world to share their music.

They return back to Japan (Konoha City), after looking all over the world for another singer to join them and they hold a special 1 day contest to see if they could find what they are after. But in a change of events they attend a school festival, which has a live contest. Can they find what they want there? Who knows? I do :P

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old girl. She must face being bullied, teased, keep up good grades; help her mother, hand with friends and other teenage problems. But what happens when something big happens. It changes her life. But all of a sudden her father comes back and back to interfere. He is one huge problem. Can she stop him and help her mother, keep friends and find love. Can she achieve her dream, but which one?

**Don't own NARUTO or the characters!**

**Don't own the music or lyrics in this chapter, just borrowing for entertainment purposes!**

**I just own the story plot, it's my idea.**

**This is an extra-long chapter, so enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Graduation**

"Well after Sakura's performance the band and I went back to the limo, we were discussing important band issues. After the little discussion I looked out the limo, just watching and taking in the beauty of the fireworks, when I saw a figure sticking to the shadows. It seemed a bit tipsy and it staggered off behind the stage. I remembered Sasuke and Sakura came from the back of the stage so I set off to go find Sasuke and find out what was behind there. I was worried the figure was going to do something to wreck the festival" said Itachi as everyone listened. You could only hear Itachi and people's breathes and gasps.

"Well Pein sent Kisame with me, but we got lost in a crowd of people. So I just kept looking for Sasuke, I found him with you guys" continued Itachi as he gestured to Sasuke's friends. "And once I knew that Sakura was back there I thought I better make sure that nothing happened. I didn't know how to get to the back of the stage so it took me a while before I got back there, but when I did I saw Sakura's room. I walked up to it and I knocked. No response, so I slowly walked away, I had a terrible sick feeling in my stomach like something was wrong. That's when I heard Sakura scream. I rushed back to the room; sharingan activated and kicked the door down. The man who was there was on top of Sakura, his hands on his belt and zipper. Sakura was naked underneath him crying, I charged at the man and kicked him the stomach causing him to fly off Sakura. I took a glimpse around the room and saw another body. Lillian. Sakura started whimpering from the terrible pain, the cold November air and the scary event which just happened. The man got to his knees, so I went over and kicked him again. I punched him a few times to the chest and one to the chin, causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall."

Ino and the girls had hopped off Sakura's bed by this stage and were in the arms of lovers and friends. Sakura sat in bed looking at Itachi, her emerald eyes held sorrow, pain and embarrassment. Itachi looked up and meet her gaze. Her eyes were starting to water, her breath picked up to a pant, she started to hyperventilate from remembering the event which occurred. Itachi saw this and rushed over to Sakura's side, startling everyone from his quick movement, including Sakura. He put his hand on her chin making her to look at him, her gaze meet his and he gave her a small smile and whispered 'everything is ok, calm down'. Sakura nodded and brought her injured wrist arm around Itachi's back pulling him into an embrace. Itachi's eyes widened by her sudden embrace; this didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room. Itachi could fell her tears soaking into his shirt; he brought his arms around her back and hugged her back. Sakura couldn't help but smile into Itachi's shirt from his response. Sakura let go of Itachi and moved a little on the bed to allow him to sit on it. Itachi took her invitation and sat on the end of the bed; he allowed Sakura to put her head on his lap while he continued the explanation.

"He was knocked out as soon as he hit the wall, once satisfied that he was taken care of I turned around to see Sakura not on the ground anymore. I looked around the dark room and saw her curled up against the wall. I walked over to her, and was bending down when she whispered 'don't touch me'. I stood back up and said her name, when Sakura heard my voice she looked up. She was squinting at me, I saw blood coming out from her head, but finally she said my name. I said yes and put my jacket around her…"

"Wait, wait, wait! How did you see in the dark and how did you know she was naked?" said Hidan.

"Something called sharingan, idiot" sighed Kisame.

"Indeed" replied Itachi, while playing with Sakura's pink locks.

"So you're telling me you saw her NAKED!" yelled Hidan.

"Shh idiot!" growled Konan.

"Yes I saw Sakura while she was under dressed, is that a problem" said Itachi, looking up.

"YES! Of course it is, why did you get to see her sexy body, I wanted to" pouted Hidan.

Sakura shivered in Itachi's arms, Itachi glared at Hidan and pulled Sakura closer to his chest. Sakura looked up at Itachi and saw him glaring at Hidan; she let out a small giggle.

"Hidan how dare you speak like that!" growled Konan.

"EXCUSE me! What did you just say about my daughter?!" glared Lillian, stepping closer to the taller man.

"Um….. nothing ma'am." replied Hidan.

"That's what I thought" huffed Lillian, still glaring up at Hidan.

"Like I was saying Hidan" said Itachi, as Sakura laid back down on Itachi lap. "I put my jacket around her, to try and warm her up plus to cover her up. I brought Sakura to my chest and flipped us over so my back was against the wall. She cuddled up to me absorbing my body heat. I decided to call Kisame and got him to get Sasuke, Naruto and Naruto's father; I needed them to take care of the man and Lillian. I stayed in the same position with Sakura securely strapped to my chest. My eyes stayed on the man on the floor until I heard voices approaching the room. My red eyes meet with Sasuke's. I realised Naruto was searching for the light switch, I called out saying don't turn them on but I was too late. I flipped myself and Sakura, making Sakura face away from them, due to her current state. She cried out in pain as I knocked her injures. From there I ordered them to take care of the man and Lillian. Sasuke got me a towel, so I could wrap Sakura up. From there we went to the ambulance and then here the hospital."

"Still doesn't explain your outfits at the moment?" said Sasori.

"Sakura do you want to explain?" said Itachi as he stopped playing with her hair.

Sakura sat up and meet with everyone's gazes. She smiled and stated "Itachi's taking me to the park."

"The doctor said Sakura is well enough to go outside and stretch her legs. Sakura told me how much she liked parks so I asked if we could go the park across the road, they said it was fine" said Itachi.

"That's so nice of you Itachi" smirked Kisame.

Itachi glared at Kisame and said "good manners for good people."

"But why can't Sakura give us boys a hug and why is she so jumpy?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Sakura was just attack and raped by a man. So she's jumpy from sudden movements. The doctor says Sakura gained some brain damage from her head being bashed against the ground, so she's a little jumpy around males mostly. As they are remind her of her attack" said Itachi, looking down at Sakura.

"Oh ok, sorry Saku-chan" apologized Naruto.

"It's alright Naruto, I know you won't do anything but…" said Sakura, but her voice trailed off.

"Alright enough chit chat, off to the park. You guys are welcomed as well" said Lillian with a smile.

As soon as Lillian said park Sakura jumped off Itachi's lap and was at the door. She was jumping up and down a little while Itachi took his time getting off the bed. Everyone in the room was surprised how fast Sakura moved. Lillian asked if they all were going and everyone nodded in agreement. They thought at least they get to spend time with Sakura and Itachi, plus no band practice.

"Come on Itachi, the grass in growing quicker than your movement at the moment" wined Sakura, hand on the door knob.

Everyone laughed at Sakura's comment of Itachi, Itachi just rolled his eyes and collected their jackets. He walked over to Sakura and placed her jacket around her shoulders and held onto his own.

"Ok let us go" said Itachi, smiling down at Sakura.

Sakura was out of the room the moment he smiled, she happily skipped off down the hallway. Sakura startled the two police officers outside their room. They looked at Sakura and turned around to meet Itachi and others walking out of the room.

"We are going to the park now, see you in a bit" said Itachi, as he quickened his pace to catch up to Sakura.

The police officers looked at each other and sighed. "Why did we get stuck with these two" they thought. They had been guarding Itachi's and Sakura's room from day 1. They were mostly here to stop unwanted fans and people entering but if they knew how hard it would be they wouldn't have volunteered. By hard they mean, no sleep mostly and being startled. From day 1 Sakura would scream, yell and shout out of now where at any time of the day.

"Ok, be back soon ok Itachi" said the female officer.

"Ok Susan!" yelled Itachi as he turned the corner.

* * *

"Higher, higher!" yelled Sakura.

"Ok Sakura!" shouted Lillian.

Lillian gave Sakura a few good pushes until her swing nearly went over the top. Itachi watched the two with a slight grin of amusement, while he talked with Pein and Konan.

"Hello Itachi over here?!" said Konan waving a hand in front of Itachi.

"Hn" said Itachi as he turned his gaze to the couple in front of him.

"Good grief Itachi can you just listen for a minute before you go gaga over Sakura" replied Konan.

"Pardon?" said Itachi as he shifted his body around to the two, "I am listening plus I am not going gaga over her."

"Whatever you say" said Konan as she rolled her eyes.

"Tobi is going gaga over Sakura" Tobi said as he watched Sakura.

"Like she fall for an idiot like you" Hidan laughed.

"Same goes for you religion-freak, hnn" grinned Deidara.

"What you say PUSSY!" yelled Hidan as he stood up.

"Bring it JASHIN-BITCH, hnn!" yelled Deidara as he tackled Hidan to the ground.

"Tobi will help you Deidara-sempai" called Tobi as he jumped on Hidan's back.

"Idiots" sighed Itachi.

"Kisame deal with them" ordered Pein.

"With pleasure, leader-sama" smirked Kisame, as he cracked his knuckles.

"As I was saying earlier have you ask her Itachi?" asked Pein.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Sasori, as he watched the fight on the ground.

"TOBI YOU IDOIT GET OFF ME!" yelled Hidan.

"She hasn't be well enough to discuss it" replied Itachi.

"Have you mentioned it to her mother?" asked Konan.

"No."

"KISMAE-SAMA!LET GO!" yelled Tobi, as Kisame pulled Tobi off the Hidan.

"Gezz your hopeless" sighed Konan.

"I thought it would be better if I talked to them later, as they are recovering from an attack" stated Itachi.

"Well Itachi talk to them soon, we need to know" said Pein.

"ACKK! TOBI YOU FUCKING MORON YOU BIT ME!" yelled Kisame as he dropped Tobi.

"Mommy that shark is attacking those guys" said a boy to his mother that was just walking past.

"Just keep walking dear" said his mother as she rushed them past the fight.

"Ha Sasuke your brother's band members are so funny" laughed Naruto.

"Dobe be quiet we don't know those idiots" replied Sasuke.

"We heard that Sasuke!" called Sasori.

"No you didn't!" yelled Sasuke.

"You do realise you guys are attracting an audience!" called Sakura as she swung up and down.

The members who weren't fighting and Sakura's friends turned around and saw a crowd of people gathering to see what was going on. They all sighed and looked at each other.

"Great" moaned Konan, "Pein can you get them to stop please."

"Itachi" said Pein.

"Fine" groaned Itachi as he stood up.

He walked over to the brawl and grabbed Hidan and Deidara by the hair, their whines of pain filled the air. Kisame and Tobi got off the ground and saw Itachi holding their fellow members by their hair; Kisame gulped and grabbed Tobi before he ran off to help Deidara.

"Kisame let me go" whined Tobi.

"Do you want to die?" asked Kisame.

"No but…" just then Tobi looked up and meet Itachi's blood red eyes. He gulped. "Tobi will be a good boy!" cried Tobi as he clung to Kisame.

"Arggh you idoit not so tight" complained Kisame as he tried to detach Tobi from his torso.

Itachi groaned and looked at the two figures in his hands, they were still fighting. Deidara and Hidan were cat battling each other. Itachi pulled harder on their hair and gained a groan of pain from both captives.

"Itachi let go you bastard!" yelled Hidan.

Itachi looked down at Hidan, his blood red gaze meet Hidan's purple. Hidan growled at Itachi but backed off when Itachi activated his Sharingan fully. The three tomoe appeared and Hidan gasped.

"What the fuck Itachi, you're not meant to show that in public" whispered Hidan.

"Well you better stop fighting" stated Itachi.

"Fine ok" mumbled Hidan, Itachi let Hidan go and he landed with a thump. "Thanks Uchiha" groaned Hidan.

"Hey why you let him go, hnn" called Deidara.

Itachi turned his gaze onto Deidara. Deidara gasped and nodded in defeat, Itachi let him go and Deidara ran off and hid behind Sasori. Itachi deactivated his sharingan showing off his onyx eyes. He looked up and meet confused faces, he just shrugged them off and went and sat back down.

"Done" Itachi said to Pein.

"Good now…"Pein said but was stopped when Itachi made a noise.

Pein looked up and saw Sakura behind Itachi, she had her bandaged arm around Itachi's torso and her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Sakura?" said Itachi, not moving from where he sat.

"Itachi" whined Sakura.

Itachi moved his head to the side and stared at Sakura. "Hn."

"Come feed the ducks with me" she said, her eyes pleading to him.

Itachi groaned. "Fine" he said with a sigh.

"Yay thanks!" called Sakura as she ran off to her mother.

"She sure can move quickly for someone injured" stated Zetsu.

"Hn" Itachi groaned as he stood up.

Sakura came racing back and grabbed his hand, Itachi tensed up from the sudden contact. Sakura didn't noticed and dragged Itachi off towards the pond. Sakura let go of his hand once they reached the pond, she handed him some bread and she kneeled down. She started to break the bread up and held some out on her hand for the ducks to eat. Itachi gazed down at her, he watched as some ducks came paddling up to her hand and started to nibble at the bread. Sakura giggled when the ducks made contact with her skin. She looked up at Itachi and smiled; Itachi smiled back and sat down next to Sakura. He broke some of the bread up and held his own hand out next to Sakura's. The ducks looked from Sakura's hand to Itachi's, debating which hand to choose.

While Sakura and Itachi were feeding the ducks Lillian went and sat with Akatsuki. The band was surprised by her sudden arrival, they looked at each other giving each other a questioning glaze.

"What is Itachi meant to say to me?" asked Lillian as she watched her daughter.

"Pardon?" said Konan.

Lillian turned around, she looked at Pein. Her eyes meet his, "What do you want from my daughter?"

"So you heard" said Pein.

"Yes, now what is Itachi meant to say to me and Sakura?" said Lillian with a little force.

"Well you see.." stated Pein but was cut off.

"We want her to join!" yelled Tobi.

Sakura's friends froze when they heard Tobi, Itachi heard as well and froze, he looked at Sakura. She was peacefully talking to the ducks while feeding them. 'Good she didn't hear that idiot' he thought. He turned around and glared at Tobi.

"Opps sorry" mouthed Tobi , to Itachi.

Itachi just glared and put his middle finger up at Tobi and continued his feeding of the ducks. Tobi gasped when Itachi gestured rudely to him.

Naruto and the others went racing up to the table which contained Akatsuki and Lillian.

"What do you mean join?!" said Naruto.

"We wish for Sakura to join our band" said Pein, showing no emotion.

"You want my daughter to join your band?" said Lillian, still startled from the sudden news.

"Yes we would. We have chosen her from hundreds of thousands of people, possibly millions" stated Pein.

"You do realise you're going to muck up her dreams and future" stated Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked Konan.

"Well before my husband left Sakura's dream was to become a singer. She would always sing around the house, and watch all different types of music videos. She was obsessed to say. But when my husband left he took all the money he had and crushed Sakura's little heart. From then we have been having trouble with money. Sakura soon after Colin left changed her dream; she was going to become a doctor. She would always say it was to help with our little problem plus singing wasn't for her. But here she is singing songs, writing songs and still being obsessed with music. I would never push Sakura to do something but I would love if she stayed on the music track. Just watching her at the festival made me realise how special she is. Not just to me but to everyone, Sakura has a unique way to express music. But this makes it even better for those who watch and listen. I'm not a great music fan or music lover but when I watch her it made me fall for music" explained Lillian.

Everyone was shocked to hear about Sakura's past. Even her own friends didn't know they had life that bad, all except Naruto and Ino. Akatsuki felt bad for what Sakura had gone through but Pein decided something.

"Yes I agree with you, Sakura has a special something with music that is why we wish for her to join. We won't force her but we would really appreciate it if you Lillian would somehow persuade her into following this path."

Lillian was surprised by what Pein just said, but she smiled. "I'm grateful you feel that way, I will see what I can do." Lillian then turned her gaze to Sakura's friends. "You guys can't talk to Sakura about this until she hears it herself, got that. But once she finds out we will try and persuade her to join the band. Everyone agree?"

"You got it Mrs Haruno" stated Naruto, while everyone else nodded.

* * *

It was nearing the end of November start of December by the time Sakura was well enough to leave the hospital. It was now time for Sakura and Itachi to depart from each other for now, Itachi went back home to Sasuke and the band while Sakura went home to her mum.

"Here's my number if you ever need anything" said Itachi as he handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"Thanks Itachi, here's mine" replied Sakura as she scribbled something on paper and handed it to Itachi.

"Sakura before I go, please reconsider the offer. We would love for you..." Itachi stated but Sakura stopped him.

"Itachi I'm sorry but I'm going to become a doctor and fix all my problems" said Sakura.

Itachi sighed in defeat as his limo drove off away from Sakura's house. 'Great now what?' asked the Uchiha to himself as he drove away from the beauty behind him, heading towards to the noise and annoyance of his home.

* * *

"Pencils down everyone!" called Kakashi, as the timer hit zero. "Alright class just let me collect your paper, and then I will say a few words and you can go."

The class stayed quiet as Kakashi collect their end of year exams. Sakura sat there thinking about what has happened since a month ago. It was a month ago when she was attacked and raped by her father. A month since Itachi had saved her. A month since the festival. A week since she was offered to join Akatsuki. Sakura sighed and looked out the window.

'What am I going to do?' thought Sakura, 'I need to become a doctor for mum and fix all our problems but mum and the guys keep pushing me towards the music track. I guess there is only one way to find out; in 2 days…..'

"Alright class" called Kakashi, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. "It has been an interesting year and I am sad to say good bye to you all but today is your final day as my students. So I wish you all the best for the future and see you all in 2 days!"

With that the students cheered and left the classroom. In 2 days they would graduate and find their exams results out. Sakura meet up with Sasuke and Naruto as she walked outside to the courtyard.

"Man that was a hard test" stated Naruto.

"It wasn't that bad dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Whatever Sas-gay, but thanks to Hinata I reckon I passed" beamed Naruto.

"That's good to hear Naruto" said Sakura as she reached her friends.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to Sakura and hugged her.

Sakura tensed up in the embrace, Naruto felt it and let go.

"Sorry Sakura forgot."  
"Oh come here" Sakura said as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto returned the hug but left his hands around her shoulders.

"So Saku how do you think you went?" asked Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura separated.

"I reckon I did really well. But my body is really stiff" explained Sakura as she rotated her shoulders.

"Still sore Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yea but as long as I don't run or something hits me hard I'm good."

"That's good I suppose" stated Sasuke.

"Yeah well I gotta go, see you guys in 2 days" called Sakura as she walked away.

"See ya Saku!" screamed Naruto, while waving.

"Come dobe, let's get to my place."

"Awesome, let us go Sasuke" said Naruto as he marched towards Sasuke's ride home.

"That baka" sighed Sasuke as he walked off.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme" called a voice.

"Mmmmm" groaned Sasuke as he rolled over in his king-sized bed.

"Hey Itachi, what is the blonde kid doing here?" said a voice. Sasuke suspected it was Kisame.

"HEY! I have a name, shark-man" come the blonde kid's voice.

"What you say, shrimp!" bellowed the second voice.

"Shut it you two, Sasuke is asleep" came a soft voice.

"But he needs to get up" wined the first voice.

Sasuke rolled over in his bed again; he looked at his alarm clock. **7:30**. 'I guess I should get ready for school' thought Sasuke as he got out of bed. He walked towards the bedroom door to yell at the people outside. He opened the door and was meet with 4 familiar faces; Naruto, Kisame, Itachi and Konan.

"What are you guys doing outside my door?" asked Sasuke while yawning.

"Good morning sunshine" said Kisame.

"Oh shut up Kisame" groaned Konan. "Sasuke you do release what today is?"

"Yea teme, we have to be at the school in less than an hour" exclaimed Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke replied, confused.

"Foolish little brother, let me spell it out to you. G-R-A-D-U-A-T-I-O-N-D-A-Y" said Itachi, slowly.

"Huh" replied Sasuke. He thought about it for a minute then realised. "SHIT!" yelled Sasuke as he slammed his door shut.

"Guess he forgot" smirked Kisame. "Ouch, what was that for Konan?!"

"Kisame just shut up and get dressed" Konan replied, gesturing towards his finding nemo pjs.

Naruto let out a huge laugh while Itachi smirked, Kisame just mumbled rude comments to them as he walked past them towards his room to sulk and get dressed. The others descended to their allocated rooms to change while Naruto made his way to the kitchen to eat some food.

Sasuke raced into his bathroom and took a quick 10 minute shower, which consisted of him washing his hair and using shower gel to wash his body. He got out and dried himself off as he walked back into his room, he opened up his walk-in wardrobe and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, pair of shuriken boxers which were black, grey and blue, grey socks and a blue and grey stripped tie. He got changed and dried his raven hair; he rolled his sleeves up and looked in the full body mirror. He used his hands to flatten out any creases in his shirt, his hands then made its way to his hair, he ruffled it a bit, and a little more, more, more and he gave up. His chicken butt style hair was always the same; maybe he could get Ino or Sakura to fix it up. He glanced at his clock on the wall. **7:55**. 'Shit' cursed Sasuke, he had to be at school the latest 8:30 so they had time to get things organised for the graduation. Sasuke grabbed his Uchiha fan necklace off his bedside table and put it on, he also grabbed his 3 other charms. A hawk from his band, the Uzumaki symbol and Haruno symbol. He put the charms on and slipped his black dress shoes on. He packed his school bag and reached out of his room, he eventually made it to the main entrance.

"Finally teme, its 8:05" said Naruto as Sasuke reached him.

Naruto was wearing black jeans, black dress shirt, an orange tie and orange dress shoes. He also wore the necklace his parents gave him and he added the charms Sasuke and Sakura gave him. The Uchiha fan, Haruno symbol and the blue-crystal necklace.

"I'm surprised your awake this early dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Well for a matter of a fact my parents woke me this morning and I was happy to get up as they would be attending the graduation."

"Enough talking you two, we need to get you to school" called Konan as she walked out the front door.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke started walking.

* * *

"Now could everyone take a seat!" bellowed the principal's voice through the speakers.

Everyone at the graduation sat down, the noise slowly disappearing. The whole school was attending, one side held all students the other the friends, family and guests. All the teachers were up on stage with the principal, the graduates occupied the first several rows of each side if the seating area. It was a beautiful December morning, the sun was shining but the winter air was still chilly. Once all was quiet the principal started speaking again. He stood behind a maple wood podium, a microphone sticking out the top.

"Now welcome everyone to Konoha High's Graduation Ceremony .We are here today to congratulate the fine students we have helped support. Today is the day they receive their dreams, hopes and futures" he continued.

He paused for the clapping and once settled down he continued.

"First up we have Mr Kakashi Hatake's class. I would like to invite Mr Hatake up to the podium."

Claps were heard all round, Kakashi's class stood up and lined up to the side of all the chairs. Kakashi lazily got up and walked over to the podium. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"I must say this year I had a wonderful class, from the pranks from a one Mr Naruto Uzumaki to great excellence from Mr Sasuke Uchiha and Miss Sakura Haruno. I love my class and I will sadly miss them. But enough of the sappy chit chat, we're here to congratulate those who passed and I would like to say my whole class did" remarked Kakashi with an eye crinkle and smile which was hidden by his scarf.

Applause was heard and a few dog whistles while Kakashi started calling out his class. The classes at Konoha high were mixed and they all had different teachers but they all had one special class. Whoever they had as a teacher for that class was the likely person to call out their names on this joyful day. Kakashi's class have had Kakashi since the beginning, and today was the parting.

"Miss Haruno Sakura" called Kakashi.

Sakura walked up the stairs, she turned slightly and walked up to Kakashi. All eyes were on her, Sakura Haruno. Most boys in her year really did like her but was too scared due to her temper. In the audience Lillian was drying away her tears of joy. Beside her sat Naruto's parents and to the other side Akatsuki. They all watched her as she took her certificate from Kakashi. Sakura looked at Kakashi in the eye (you can only see one) and gave him a huge smile. He responded with an eye crinkle and everyone assumes a smile of his own. They both shook hands and Sakura left the stage, but before she did all of her friends cheered out and dog whistle were heard. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her friend's actions. Kakashi continued calling students up, cheers were heard and flashing lights from cameras were seen. Kakashi called the next name out.

"Mr Uchiha Sasuke."

Cries of 'love' were heard when Sasuke startled on his way to Kakashi. His friends were cheering and whistling once he received his certificate. Sasuke shook Kakashi hand and gave him a nod of approval before descending back down the stair to his seat. Kakashi finally got to the end of the roll and he couldn't help but laugh at the last name.

"Finally we have Mr Uzumaki Naruto."

Kushina jumped up and started clapping when Naruto got up on the stage. Naruto looked out and gave his mother a huge grin; she finally sat down when Minato grabbed her hand. Sasuke and Sakura were the loudest to cheer for Naruto out of all their friends. Hinata was cheering but she wasn't very loud, but she would congratulate him later. Naruto reached Kakashi and gave him a big cheesy grin. Kakashi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he shook Naruto's hand.

"Well done Naruto" he said with an eye crinkle.

"Thanks Kaka-sensei" replied Naruto with a grin.

Naruto turned around and held his certificate to the sky. He gave everyone a big grin and yelled yahoo. Every student stood up and clapped Naruto, they couldn't believe he passed. Once Naruto left the stage Kakashi spoke again.

"Before I hand it back to the principal I would like to say a few more words" he stated. "At the very start when these fine young adults came into my classroom I couldn't help but groan. Especially when a spikey blonde boy came rushing up to me with a big grin. I thought they were all going to be big pains. But days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Before I meet this group of students I wanted to quit teaching but after having such an 'interesting' group I decided to continue and see if another group can surpass this one. But sadly I regret no group probably can. I love each and every one of my students and I hope the best for their futures, but I really would like to name my favourite three. I know I shouldn't have favourites but these three changed my life" stated Kakashi.

Everyone in the audience gave Kakashi their full attention.

"The first one was a certain popular boy. He is very smart and I must say he always seemed like a little prick to me. But as I got to know him better he grew on me. As he matured and gave me more well deserved knowledge, he started to come to me for advice. I never in my life would have thought he would pay any attention to me, but I was there in my office one day reading my favourite book and suddenly he was in front of me. I shall never reveal what we talked about but I managed to help him. From that day on he came to me for help, and no one else, besides his best friends and I presume family. So I would like to invite him up here so I could give him a little present. Sasuke Uchiha come up here already" he announced while everyone cheered.

Sasuke walked up onto the stage, he couldn't believe that his sensei felt this way about him. Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and took a small box and envelope off him. Kakashi gestured for him to stay on stage. Sasuke nodded and stepped aside.

"Now, the next person is a wonderful, talented and shy girl. When I first meet her she was always sitting at the front and ready to learn. She was my brightest student. She would always come to me and suggest things about the work we would have completed or other various things about different subjects. At first she really annoyed me but I soon realised why she keep coming to me. I shall not reveal what I discovered but I soon grew fond of her interesting conversations with me. I watched her grow from being a timid, shy 12 year old girl to the talented, very short tempered girl she is today. Sakura Haruno" he called with an eye crinkle and smile.

Sakura had a faint blush on her face when Kakashi was talking about her, she knew he was talking about her since she heard siting at the front. Sakura walked up onto the stage and was given a medium sized box and an envelope. She smiled at Kakashi and stood next to Sasuke.

"Last but not least this boy also got on my nerves. He was loud and annoying from day one. To make matters worse he was the class clown and was not the brightest kid around. But as he grew his maturity grew and he turned into a fine young man. But he still is the class clown. To be honest I am surprised he actually passed, but I guess people can really change. Without him in my class I would never have changed, he has the power to change people. He is one of the nicest kids you will ever meet, and that is Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said with a grin, he even let out a laugh.

Naruto jumped up from his seat and kinda skipped onto the stage. Once he reached Kakashi, he gave him a nice firm hand shake. But Naruto couldn't just live with a hand shake. Naruto pulled Kakashi into a hug, Kakashi was surprised at first but returned the hug none the less. The embrace finished and Kakashi gave Naruto a small box and envelope. Naruto went and stood by Sakura. All three friends looked at each other and smiled. An applause was heard, Kakashi was clapping for them. Eventually the whole crowd gave them an applause. They bowed and walked off the stage.

"Thank-you Mr Hatake. I would like to congratulate his class, now onto the next" called the principal.

Everyone eventually went up and got there certificate. When Sakura's friends were called up they all made a ruckus. Now it was nearing the end of the ceremony and Sakura was still yet to perform.

"Now with everyone getting their certificates we have come to an end to this joyful day. I would like to congratulate all the students again and wish for more good results next year. Now to finish the ceremony off we have Konoha High's Sakura Haruno singing _Good Feeling_ by _Flo Rida_" said the principal with a smile.

Everyone clapped while Sakura walked up onto the stage. She fixed the microphone to her height and waited for the music to play.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah_

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January first, oh, you like that gossip  
Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many rolling stones you want  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

The mountain top, walk on water  
I got power, feel so royal  
One second, I'ma strike oil  
Diamond, platinum, no more for you  
Got adrenaline, never giving in  
Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in  
Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den  
That flow, that spark, that crown  
You looking at the king of the jungle now  
Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound  
Straight game face, it's game day  
See me running through the crowd full of melee  
No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
Take a genius to understand me

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
I know you got the good feelin'  
Let's get it, let's get it  
Gotta love the life that we livin'

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

With that done everyone cheered and threw their fancy hats into the air. (You know the fancy black hat thing). Sakura meet with her friends and they gave each other hugs and congrats, after their little group session they left to find family members. Sakura ran up to her mum and hugged her.

"Sakura honey, I'm so proud of you" said Lillian while embracing her daughter.

"Thanks mum" replied Sakura.

They separated and talked for a little bit until Sasuke came up to them.

"Hey Saku" said Sasuke, but then bowed "Mrs Haruno."

"Oh Sasuke, it's just Lillian please, your now a young adult not a child anymore" replied Lillian.

"Oh um thanks I guess Lillian" Sasuke replied with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"So Sasuke what's up?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yea, well Naruto was coming over to my house tonight and I thought maybe you could come over too."

"Mum, please" begged Sakura with big puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so dearie" replied Lillian.

"Yay! Thanks mum!" yelled Sakura as she embraced her mother.

"Oh yea but before we go all of us are going to get together for a group shot" said Sasuke.

"Ok well let us go then" said Sakura as she encircled her arms around Sasuke's and Lillian's arms.

* * *

"Ok on three. One. Two. Three" said Minato as he clicked the take picture button on his camera.

"Cheese!" yelled Sakura and her friends as they stood nice and neatly for the picture, with perfects smiles.

"Great now, silly shot guys" said Minato as he set the camera up again.

Ino grabbed Sai and hopped onto his shoulders, Hinata did the same to Naruto and Tenten to Neji. Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Shino kneeled in front of the couples. Kiba and Sasuke were sitting down at the front with Sakura sprawled across both of their laps. She had her legs over Kiba's lap and her head rested on her hands as her elbows laid on Sasuke's lap.

"Alright on three, say Konoha High" said Minato, "1, 2, 3."

"Konoha High!" they shouted as they all had huge grins.

"Alright great picture guys" said Minato as he looked at the picture which popped up on the tiny screen on his camera.

The girls hopped down off the guys' shoulders while everyone else stood up. Sakura got up from Sasuke's and Kiba's laps but she stumbled and was falling head first into the concrete, Kiba reached out first and grabbed Sakura by the waist and one arm around the top of her torso. He didn't mean to grab her there but he just wanted to stop her from falling. Kiba pulled Sakura into his chest and was about to let go when Sakura started pushing him.

"Sakura calm down, it's just me, Kiba" said Kiba.

"No, no don't touch me!" screamed Sakura as she gave Kiba a shove.

Everyone turned to see what was happening, they saw Sakura screaming and pushing Kiba.

"Sakura please, I just wanted to help you" Kiba pleaded putting his hands in the air.

Sakura crouched down onto the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest; she rested her hands on her knees and hid her face between the gap of her knees and chest.

"Please, just please don't touch me" Sakura whispered, while crying.

"Kiba what did you do!" yelled Naruto as he came running over.

"Naruto, she was going to head plant into the concrete so I grabbed her and stopped her from falling but she flipped out" Kiba replied, with stress in his voice.

"He is telling the truth Naruto" said Sasuke as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Really!? Sorry Kiba" replied Naruto.

"It is alright Naruto. Thanks Sasuke, but what about Sakura?" said Kiba.

The boys turned around to see Itachi picking Sakura up. He was holding her bridle style while she gripped onto his shirt; Sakura was crying into Itachi's chest. Lillian came running over once Itachi had Sakura safely in his arms.

"Is she alright Itachi?" asked Lillian with worry.

"Lillian I think she was just startled by Kiba's rescuing" replied Itachi.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Haruno, Sakura was going to head plant into the concrete so I grabbed her to stop her from falling but once I had she started pushing me and freaking out" explained Kiba.

"It's alright Kiba, she is still nervous around males. It isn't your fault" replied Lillian with a small smile, "Itachi could you please calm her down and then she can go with Sasuke and Naruto"

"Ok Lillian, I'll try" said Itachi as he walked over to some cherry blossoms trees.

Itachi reached the cherry blossom trees and he sat Sakura on one of the seats and kneeled down in front of her. Sakura hung her head with embarrassment; her bangs covered her face while she brought her hands up to rub her eyes. Itachi brought one of his hands up and pushed some of Sakura's pink locks behind one of her ears. Sakura lifted her head and meet his gaze. Itachi gave her a smile and took his hand away from her ear. Sakura's gaze moved away from him and back downwards.

"Sakura" said Itachi, Sakura's gaze still plastered downwards.

"Sakura look at me please" Itachi said again, still Sakura's gaze was plastered on the ground.

"Sakura please, look at me" pleaded Itachi as he grabbed Sakura's hands into his larger ones.

This time he got a response; Sakura flinched back when Itachi grabbed her hands. Her small hands were balled up inside of his large ones. Itachi gave Sakura's hands a slight squeeze and Sakura looked up but only at his and her hands.

"Sakura can you please look at me" Itachi pleaded again this time bringing his and Sakura's hands up towards his face.

Sakura hesitantly brought her gaze to meet his again. Itachi put their hands under his chin and rested his chin on them, his gaze never leaving Sakura.

"Sakura what happened?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's gaze started to move away from Itachi but he squeezed her hands lightly and Sakura's gaze meet his again.

"Sakura" Itachi said.

"...Itachi...I" Sakura started but tears started to fall again.

Before Sakura could get her hands free and hide her face from Itachi, Itachi had his hands cupping her face. Sakura looked Itachi in the eye and had shock written all over her face. Itachi meet her gaze.

"Sakura please don't cry" he said while rubbing away her tears with his thumbs.

"Why? Why is it always me" said Sakura as her tears started to pour down her face.

Itachi was confused at what Sakura was talking about; all he wanted was Sakura to stop crying.

"Sakura what is it? Please talk to me" begged Itachi, the first time in his life.

"Why….*sniff*…must it…*whimper*…always be….*sniff*….me" cried Sakura.

Itachi pulled Sakura into his lap and Sakura buried her face in his chest. Her tears soaked Itachi's shirt but he cared less about that. Itachi held her to his chest while one hand started rubbing the middle of her back. Sakura gripped onto Itachi's shirt while her sobs drenched it, her sobs started to die down once Itachi started rubbing her back. Sakura brought one hand up to dry away the rest of her tears, she gazed up to Itachi to find him gazing at her, emerald meet onyx. Itachi had stopped rubbing her back while Sakura wiped away her tears but he still held her to his chest. His gaze never wondered away from her figure while she cried her worries away onto him. He was amazed that he was actually doing all this for her; the Itachi Uchiha was letting a girl cry on him and letting a girl affect him. 'I am going to have to talk to Konan' thought Itachi. But his train of thought was broken when his onyx meet emerald. Itachi brushed some stray hair from Sakura's face and tucked it away behind an ear. Itachi gave Sakura a small smile and he was surprised when she gave him a smile back.

"I'm sorry" whispered Sakura as she broke the gaze.

Itachi caught Sakura's chin with his free hand and their gazes meet again. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm always crying on you and relying on you" explained Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't have to apologize" said Itachi.

"Yes I do, plus I'm always wrecking your shirts" said Sakura.

"Haha, don't worry about my clothes" laughed Itachi.

"What?!" Sakura asked; her face plastered with confusion and surprise from his laugh.

"I don't care about my shirts, I can just get new ones" he explained.

"Ok…...um Itachi you can let go now" said Sakura while blushing.

"Only if you tell me what is wrong Sakura" replied Itachi, as he tightened his grip on Sakura.

"…fine" sighed Sakura.

Itachi loosened his grip on Sakura and Sakura faced her back to him; resting it on his muscular chest. Sakura just laid there for a minute while she thought about how to explain it to Itachi. While Sakura sat there pondering, Itachi had placed his head on top of Sakura's and his arms sat on his knees. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea about the situation, so he decided against wrapping his arms around Sakura's middle. Itachi sat there watching the cherry blossoms dancing in the cool winter breeze. His mind started to wonder and he started thinking about how the cherry blossoms reminded him of his childhood crush. "That girl she appeared on that day. The wind was strong and all the cherry blossoms petals were blown off the trees, they danced around in the air like a ballerina. Then she appeared. She joined the petals, like she was one of them. But then I heard that loud car screech and Sasuke wasn't next to me. She opened her eyes and I saw….." but Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulders. Itachi looked over his shoulder to see none other than his brother standing there.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"Oniisan you have been sitting like that for a good half an hour" said Sasuke.

"What?" replied Itachi, starting to get up.

"Hmmmmmmmmm" came a voice.

Itachi looked at his lap and saw Sakura. "Ah that's right Sakura is in my lap" he thought.

Sakura was balled up on Itachi's lap; she had her knees up to her chest, feet resting on a knee of Itachi, a hand under her head and her other hand just in front of her face, it was resting there on Itachi's leg, on the middle of his upper leg. Sakura was facing Itachi, her mid back cherry blossom hair fanned out around her; her porcelain face looking calm and angelic.

"I am so glad she wore leggings under her dress" thought Itachi, as he saw how Sakura's dress was situated.

"Oniisan your zoning out" Sasuke said while waving his hand a little in front of Itachi's face.

"What is it Sasuke?" replied Itachi, grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

"Grumpy" huffed Sasuke.

"Sasuke what is it?" said Itachi.

"Well long story short, it is time to go."

"Ok" said Itachi as he started to get up once again.

"Mmmmm" mumbled Sakura, as she stirred in her sleep.

"Itachi be careful about Sakura" said Sasuke as he pushed his brother back towards the ground.

"How are we going to get her to the car?" said Itachi.

"How should I know?" shrugged Sasuke.

Itachi thought about the possibilities of what to do. Carry her like this. Waking her up. Ideas like this, but then it hit Itachi, he could try that it wouldn't wake her up most likely.

"Why don't you just wake her up?" said Sasuke.

"I don't wish to wake her up" replied Itachi. "But Sasuke come to the front of me."

"Why?" asked Sasuke hesitatingly, as he walked to the front of Itachi.

"Cause you're going to carry her, now turn around" ordered Itachi.

"What?!"

"Shh, she is going to get on your back"

"Why? Can't you carry her like you are now?"

"No, because how am I supposed to get up without her moving?"

"Fine" replied Sasuke as he turned around.

Sasuke kneeled down so that one knee was just touching the ground. He had one hand on the ground but the opposite side of his knee. Itachi carefully put one arm under Sakura's knees and the other arm under her shoulders, but not completely as he held her head and neck in that hand to support her. Itachi cautiously started to lift Sakura up off him, so far so good, she hasn't woken up. Itachi started to put Sakura on Sasuke's back when she stirred in her sleep. Both brothers held their breathe when she did this. Sakura mumbled in her sleep and moved slightly in Itachi's grip, but she didn't wake up. Both brothers' sweat dropped. Itachi continued his placing of Sakura on Sasuke back and once completed Sasuke wrapped his free arm under Sakura's bottom and placed his hand gently on her hip. He quickly used his limbs which were on the ground to push himself back up to his feet. Sakura now had her head resting on Sasuke's right shoulder, her arms dangled either side of her. Sasuke had his hands under Sakura's knees now supporting her, making sure she didn't fall off. Itachi got to his feet himself; both brothers started to walk to their ride home.

"Sasuke does Sakura have any belongings which she needs to bring?" asked Itachi.

"Don't think so, her mum already gave me a few things for her stay" replied Sasuke.

"Alright" replied Itachi.

* * *

Sakura was enjoying her little nap, but it was interrupted when someone started to poke her. She started to wake up, but she didn't open her eyes she just listened as she heard people speaking.

"Tobi stop doing that" whispered a female voice angrily.

"But Tobi is bored Konan" replied Tobi.

"You dumb fuck, you'll wake her" said another voice.

"Hidan watch her language. We have children here" whispered Konan.

"Hey, we aren't children" whispered another voice, "right teme"

"Naruto's right, we are young adults now" whispered a voice.

"Sorry, but still no need for that kind of language Hidan" whispered Konan.

"Tobi stop it now" whispered a voice angrily.

That voice came from above Sakura, that's when she realised she was really warm at the moment. Sakura was going to open her jade eyes when the vehicle they were in bounced up quite hard and then back down.

"Zetsu what are you doing?" said Konan.

"Sorry, pot hole" replied Zetsu.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Hidan.

Konan turned around and yelled at Hidan, "Hidan I told you to watch your…" but she stopped when she saw what everyone else saw.

Tobi's head was situated between Sakura's white legging legs. Sakura opened her jade orbs in alert, and moved back as far as she could; making her collide her back into the side of the limo, startling everyone in the stopped vehicle. At this point Zetsu had pulled the car over to see what the entire ruckus was about. Good thing he did because Sakura screamed, this scream shook the entire limo. Sakura kicked in front of her and managed to kick Tobi right in the face, causing him to fly across to the other side of the limo, crashing into Kisame. Everyone looked at Tobi and then to Sakura. They noticed her breathing had picked up and tears flowed down her face. Naruto and Sasuke were down on their knees, just as like if they were praying, in front of Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Naruto as he reached to pat her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Sakura, causing Naruto to bring his hand back to his side.

"Sakura please, I just want to help" said the gloomy blonde.

"Sakura everything is alr….." started Sasuke put stopped when Sakura fell into his lap.

Sakura was unstable when Naruto tried to help her, she had no idea who was talking to her, all she could hear was her father. And when Naruto went to touch her, she only saw her father trying to violate her again. She couldn't help but scream trying to get away. When he took his hand away she felt a little better but that was until something moved under her. That was when she flipped. Sakura pushed herself away from where she was and landed in Sasuke lap.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke, not sure what to do.

Sakura screamed and shoved Sasuke away from her, causing him to roll and into Pein's shins. While Sasuke was rolling around in the limo Sakura moved back to the edge of the limo and curled up in the corner. She started to mumbled 'don't touch me' over and over and until she heard him.

"Sakura I am sorry" came that voice she all so wanted to hear.

Sakura slowly lifted her head up. Sakura saw, through her buffy, red and wet eyes, none other than Itachi kneeling in front of her. Sakura gasped and pretty much lunged into Itachi's lap. Itachi was the only person that made her feel safe and helped with all her troubles.

When Sakura lunged into his lap, he half expected her to. He very well just wanted to pick her up and just cuddle her, but he didn't touch her in case he caused her more distress.

Sakura cried into Itachi's chest as he brought his arms around her small body and engulfed her in his embrace. He sat there rubbing small circles on her back as she started to calm down. Slowly she did calm down; by this stage Itachi had managed to get himself and Sakura up onto the plush leather limo seats. He embraced her until she looked up into his onyx eyes and whispered thankyou before drifting back to sleep.

"She's calmed down now, drive Zetsu" said Itachi, as he watched the sleeping beauty in his arms.

* * *

"So Naruto, truth or dare?" asked a Sasori.

"Dare me, believe it!" shouted Naruto, jumping to his feet.

All the Akatsuki were in the living room with Naruto and Sasuke. Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Naruto, Sasuke, Kisame and Konan were all playing truth or dare while Pein was at the forever ending oak coffee table with Kakuzu. Pein and Kakuzu were discussing the bands funds and what not. Zetsu was over by the open, bay windows attending to one of his thousands of bonsai plants; cutting a little bit of green off with his overly small sized scissors. Itachi sat on the large L shaped fluffy black couch, reading a book about poetry. If anyone walked in they would see how the group were arranged in the room; couch in centre of room, Itachi sitting in the middle of it, behind the couch was the truth or dare game, Zetsu on the right next to the window as you enter and the coffee table in front of the couch with Pein and Kakuzu.

"Alright Naruto" smirked Sasori, "you have to kiss Tobi on the lips."

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kisame, Deidara and Hidan, as they rolled on the floor holding their stomachs to help with the pain.

"Pfft, good work dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Sasori he has a girlfriend" scolded Konan.

"Yea so, that's why he is kissing a boy" said Sasori.

"But Sasori-sama, I don't want to be kissed by Naruto-kun, I want a kiss from Saku-chan" pouted Tobi.

Tobi's remarked made Itachi sit up straight and move his eyes from the book to the group behind him. Pein looked up to see that the comment which Tobi said had an effect on Itachi. "I'm going to have to talk to him and Konan" thought Pein as he went back to concentrating on the work in front of him.

"No way would she kiss an idoit like you, dickhead" said Hidan, after his laughing fit.

"Come on, waiting for this smooch here" smirked Kisame.

"Arggh fine" said Naruto.

"No stay away from Tobi!" yelled Tobi as ran around the spacious room.

"Hey idoit I don't won't to do this either" said Naruto with a shrug, "but a dare is a dare."

"You do realise you have 30 seconds to kiss him or you will be sleeping in Hidan's room" smirked Sasori again.

"HELL NO!" shouted Naruto, "I'm not going anywhere near his room."

"Hey what is so bad about my room, fucker" glared Hidan.

"Don't even want to think about it" shivered Naruto.

"10, 9, 8, 7" counted Sasori.

Naruto jumped up, and tackled Tobi to the soft red fluffy carpet ground. He sat on top of Tobi and held Tobi's shoulders to stop him from thrashing around. Naruto slowly moved his lips closer to Tobi's.

"1!" shouted Kisame.

But just as lips where about to touch they all stopped when they heard a scream and loud aggressive barks.

"ITACHI!" screamed Sakura, from somewhere in the house.


End file.
